Doll's Resemblance
by remonrime
Summary: Kagome: 16, regular school girl and owner of a possessed doll. What would you do if you were suddenly the owner of an antique doll? What if said doll could move, breath, talk? What's this! The doll has snow white hair, golden eyes, and strange...
1. Oh Lord

**I'm making some much needed revisions to the entirety of this story. I wrote it in middle school – it's about time to get a revamp. Currently under construction until noted otherwise.**

**Oh Lord.**

"Witchcraft and Voodoo..."

A gentle breeze sifted through the air, leaves the color of gold scattering about like enchanted dust. She should have known before hand that her best "friend" (she'd have to rethink the status later) would lead her to a place so off tangent. And why did Kagome even listen to her in the first place?

"What was Yuka thinking?" she said aloud while stifling a sigh, raven hair fluttering about in the wind. "There's no way she's going to get a boyfriend by using a love potion." Perhaps she should have payed better attention to what Yuka had requested of her.

"That's what you get for spacing out like that," Kagome said to herself, crumpling up the tiny slip of paper that read "Love Potion: Shintama St. (Witchcraft and Voodoo)" between her nimble fingers. The paper was laced with a crudely drawn map and dozens of little arrows and illegible scribbles pointing to random drawings and even more illegible words. Kagome let out an agitated sigh, resting her gaze upon the foreboding store once again.

It was a very dreary place. It looked as if the tiny shop had come straight out from an old movie. A gray, wooden sign hung loosely above the Gothic-like doorway, threatening to fall at any given moment. Kagome's brown eyes gazed upon the windows, quickly scanning the odd trinkets that lay encased in small glass boxes.

"Might as well go in now that I'm already here," she mumbled, slouching her shoulders in grief. "But I am _**so**_ not gonna' buy a love potion. People would say things."

Kagome pushed open the oak-wood door, an aging squeak resounding from the pressure. A musty scent hit her lightly and was soon drowned out by an odd combination of familiar spices. The door closed shut behind her, locking itself in place as Kagome trotted slowly across the wooden floorboards. Her fingers fiddled deftly with the straps of her yellow backpack, her gaze trailing across the expanse of the dimly-lit shop. It was fairly dark, as if an ebony blanket had been draped around the entire store, sealing it into a state of ethereal darkness.

'_Creepy,_' she thought, giving in to a brief shudder of goosebumps. Her eyes traveled along the shop walls, widening in curious splendor at the odd objects that greeted her. Ancient amulets, rusted goblets, and precious gems littered the cobweb-laden storage shelves aligned against the shop walls. There were too many trinkets to count, and some were unidentifiable.

Kagome let out a brief tremble as she passed by a small round trinket hanging from a string attached to a coat hanger. As she drew closer, a face began to take shape upon the object's odd surface.

"Oh god," she said quietly, a tremble of panic edging at her voice. '_How in the world could you possibly own a decapitated head_!' Mumbling to herself, her feet absentmindedly took a route of their own, landing her in front of an old wooden writing desk. The desk was literally caked with dust, as if it had been long forgotten. The table was bare though; nothing had been adorned upon its rackety self. Kagome's hand stretched forth, making its way towards the small drawer nestled within the front of the desk. Fingers fitting around the small brass knob, she gently slid it open. Her eyes squinted in curiosity as she stared down at a black outline of a rectangular box.

Kagome bit her lip, considering whether it was worth the time to actually take the box out. But alas! Curiosity had truly gotten the best of her, and before she knew it, she had taken the wooden box out from within the drawer and placed it gently upon the dusty desk table. The structure of the box was truly incredible, with intricate patterns of gold and silver emblazoned upon the edges of its polished wooden panels. There was not a speck of dust to be found, and the bright sheen of the box's polish shone against the faint back-light of the shop.

"May I help you?" a voice interrupted from out of no where. Kagome literally jumped out of her skin and was so shaken up by the unexpected disturbance that she nearly knocked the box from atop the desk table. She slowly turned around, eyes meeting the intensified gaze of fiery red eyes.

'_Wait, red? Red eyes?!_' she screamed within her mind. A slender man stood in front of her, long ebony hair trailing down his back like a cascading waterfall. A light smirk graced itself upon the sharp features of his pale face, his red eyes dancing with tamed amusement. Kagome blinked her eyes. She had never seen anyone look so beautiful before! Handsome didn't even describe him! He was beyond handsome, beyond beautiful for that matter! His pale skin glowed with a white, shimmery sheen as it clashed against the sunken darkness that seemed to engulf her. A ghost, that was what she would call him, a ghostly ethereal beauty.

"Forgive me for startling you," his languid voice smoothed out. "It's not every day that I'm graced with company." Kagome didn't answer him, she couldn't. So many thoughts where whizzing across her mind that she couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying to her.

"However, I 'm very grateful that I've been blessed with a customer, and a beautiful one at that!" he continued, his fingers starting to fiddle with the lace trimming that adorned his black sleeve cuffs. Kagome immediately snapped out of her reverie.

'_What did he say? I heard "beautiful"... how embarrassing,_' she told herself.

"Back to my earlier question, could I help you with anything?" he asked, his voice once more purring with clouded suspicion. Kagome returned her gaze to the box, then back at him.

"The box, I was..." she started, but it seemed that she couldn't form anything beyond that. The beautiful stranger widened his scarlet eyes as his gaze too settled upon the wooden box.

"Oh, that old thing!" he said aloud, placing a hand on his side. "It really isn't worth anything, more of a nuisance really. Although, if you were interested...I suppose I could lend it to you." She watched as his thin lips flapped in what appeared to be muted speech, but her senses were not functioning properly enough to add sound.

"Oh, no! I don't want it or anything, I was just looking," she finally managed to say through her failing vocabulary. She watched as his scarlet eyes squinted in a brief flash of chaos, before they returned to their place of muted fire.

"That will not do," he said as he shook his head gently, his ink-like hair lacing over his shoulders. A slender ringed finger rested neatly below his chin. "I don't want it any longer, you may have it."

A startled "meep" made it's way out of the stunned teen. Kagome shook her head in argument, placing her hands up in front of her.

"No, seriously! I don't want it!" she protested." Thank you though." The stranger's eyes narrowed at that, his scarlet gaze slimming down into a piercing stare. His gaze hammered at her, although his elegant face still withstood its amused expression.

"You shouldn't refuse offers, especially when they're given away freely," he said quietly making his way towards her. Kagome instinctively edged back, backing herself into the desk table. He stopped, his eyebrow quirking up.

"Don't be afraid," he said, his arm snaking around behind her waist. Kagome's eyes widened, the blush on her face turning a deep crimson.

"Here," he chided, withdrawing the rectangular box from behind her. "You shouldn't have any trouble carrying it around, fortunately for you it's not that big." His head quirked to the side as a wide smile danced upon his face. He began to tap his black fingernails upon the polished surface of the box, the lace of his cuffs rustling from the movement. He peered up through the strands of his black hair covering his face, red eyes bursting with color.

Kagome merely stared at him, mouth agape. Was this guy crazy or what? The stranger outstretched both his hands, the box cradled within his grasp. The fiery sparks ignited from his orbs once more, as if he were a bloodied searchlight scanning for prey through the darkness. Kagome merely nodded, too transfixed into a blatant stupor to process anything correctly. In turn, she placed her hands around the box and lifted it from his hold, bringing it forth to her chest as if she were carrying a child. She stared down at it, not exactly sure what to do. Was she just supposed to up and leave? Would it make her look as if she were stealing?

A faint chuckle broke through the silence. The stranger resumed his straight posture and crossed his arms over the black belt buckles that drew in his shirt along the front. And as if nothing had ever happened, he suddenly piped up,

"Oh my, look at the time. It's getting late and I'm afraid I'll be closing soon."

And with that he placed his hands at her backpack and scuffled her to the door, where he promptly pushed her out.

"Oh, and my name is... Rii, by the way. In case you have some sort of trouble with your gift (hopefully there isn't), then you can come by and see me and I'll surely help you out. Au revoir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"What in the world am I gonna' do with this thing?"

Kagome eyed the lengthy wooden box in her hands, keeping it at a distance as if it were an untamed animal.

"That was really weird" she muttered, taking in a deep breath. "In fact, that guy Rii was weird too, I mean, his clothes were weird. Looked as if he came straight out of the Victorian Era." She had to admit, she was pretty lucky to obtain such an odd gift -- make that a free odd gift. She hadn't bought the love potion, which was originally her true intent on going, but she guessed that she could just tell Yuka tomorrow that they didn't carry the stuff. Yuka was incredibly gullible at times, actually, all of her friends were pretty gullible.

'_Man, what's in here? A gun?_' she questioned. The box was rather long, so her assumption could have been correct. However, the box wasn't at all that heavy in weight. So then, it couldn't be a gun, could it? Kagome let out a brief shudder and quickened her pace. She wouldn't want to be caught carrying an odd box around, people would get suspicious. And if there was a gun inside, then it'd just make the situation even worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"What are you hiding?"

Kagome crossed her legs upon her bedspread, locking her hands in place under her chin. She eyed the box that she had been so "graciously" given, staring at it with an ease of caution as if it were about to pounce. She had placed the box on the opposite end of her bed, leaving it to sit there on her blankets like a dull rock.

"Now, how do you open it?" she wondered aloud. She withdrew from her sitting stance, crawling onto her hands and knees. She finally sat down in front the box, searching it intently with her eyes.

"So, it's locked," she whispered as her gaze fell upon a small stub of a lock hanging securely in the front. It was a tiny lock, the kind of lock used to seal small jewelry boxes. "Great, that maniac didn't even give me a key." Kagome got up from the bed and slipped on her purple slippers, trotting towards her desk. She opened the first drawer near the top and snaked her hand inside, pulling out a small, yet lengthy, sharp object. She took the pocketknife back to her bed, once again sitting neatly in front of the box.

"Good thing Sota showed me how to pick locks," she muttered, grabbing the handle of the knife and turning it sideways so that the pointy tip could fit perfectly inside the lock opening. She gently slid the blade inside, tweaking it about to and fro until a small click sounded. The lock popped open, Kagome discarding the knife quickly. She unhinged the lock and placed it beside the knife as she once again returned her gaze back upon the box. Should she really open it? Whatever was inside had to be something of great value, but then, why had Rii even given it to her in the first place, for free no less?!

'_He did seem to be a bit eager to get rid of it_,' she thought. '_My instincts are telling me that I shouldn't open it, but the horror-movie side of me is telling me otherwise._' And with that, Kagome placed her fingers upon the top of the box and gently pulled the lid up. Once she fully opened it, she let out a chaste gasp.

"Oh...my...Lord."


	2. Misplaced

Those eyes; mystifying orbs speckled with brilliant hues of golden light peered through a glistening mass of snow-white hair. Kagome let her mouth drop open, her gaze too transfixed. It was a doll! A doll! Wait... a doll?

Indeed, the object that had left our poor teenager in an odd stupor was in fact a doll. A porcelain figurine about a foot long in length lay lifelessly against the velvet lining of the inside of the box. The doll's golden-colored eyes stared out into nothingness. Kagome outstretched a finger, stroking the smooth porcelain of the doll's face.

"Wow, for a doll," she muttered. "It's really pretty." The doll was rather a rare beauty to behold. Kagome lifted her hand, quarreling with herself. Should she pick it up? What would happen if she did? Would something jump out at her, or would some strange curse etch into her skin, or – Kagome shook her head; she was being ridiculous. After a moments worth of though, she finally concluded that it would be a shame to keep such a beautiful object encased inside the lonely confines of an empty box, and with that in mind, Kagome lifted the doll from its resting place.

The doll's neatly combed hair fell like a raging torrent, white and silver strands glistening and sparkling like strings of diamonds. Ita orbs of golden yellow shone with a serene ferocity as she scanned her eyes across the doll.

Its clothes were simple enough; it donned only a plain white yukata, but the stitching of the simple garment was truly remarkable. She would have expected the doll's clothes to be messily and crudely woven, like the dolls she used to get from the 99 yen store, but apparently her assumptions were proven wrong. The yukata seemed to be woven from pure silk, its smooth texture sliding under the pads of her fingers. She was still marveling at the white paleness of its porcelain skin. It matched perfectly against the animosity of its eyes.

"But those weird markings," she trailed off. She rubbed an index finger gently along both cheeks of the doll, running down the magenta stripes carefully painted atop its fragile face. Her smile widened as she traced a circle around the moon pattern etched directly into the center of the doll's forehead. "Wow, he even has eye shadow too! This is a boy, right?" She wasn't really sure about the gender of the doll, but she came to the conclusion that it was a guy, for she couldn't identify the two familiar round lumps that usually associated with females.

Kagome let a happy smile spread across her lips as she closed the lid of the box and propped it onto the desk in her room. Still holding the doll within her grasp, she then set it down leaning next to the box and went back to her bed.

A fresh wave of goosebumps settled itself over her skin, making her give out a brief shudder. She glimpsed the doll from the corner of her eye. Seriously, the doll was beautiful and what not, but truly creepy. Its intense golden orbs pierced her body like daggers, as if it knew a deadly secret and was threatening to torment her with hauntingly freakish stares for all the years to come.

A brief flash of white light washed through her room. She immediately turned her gaze back towards the doll, and caught a faint glimpse of light coming from within the its eyes. She shivered and rubbed her forearm.

"Freaky," she mumbled. Deciding not to dwindle on the matter any further, she walked over towards her closet and slid open the wooden doors. She yanked out an over sized white T-shirt that fell down past her knees. When it came to pajamas, Kagome really didn't care about matching sets or cute-looking fashion ensembles – she liked her pajamas plain, simple and spacey. She closed the closet doors and went back to her bed where she sat at the edge and placed the T-shirt on her lap. She suddenly halted and swiped her gaze over to the doll. Nothing had changed; it was still sitting there, silvery locks of white hair splattered all about the wooden desk.

'_I am not gonna' change in here,_' she thought quickly. She knew that it was just a doll, an inanimate object with no soul or basic motor skills, yet she couldn't help but feel differently. Warning bells were going off in her head, and if she cared to actually listen to them, she would have spared herself a great deal of future stress.

She clutched her T-shirt and trotted off across the room, going through her bedroom door and out into the hallway.

'_Seriously, that doll..._' she thought, swinging the T-shirt in her right arm back and forth while walking. '_That doll freaks me out. It just stares, I mean, of course it'll stare, but it just looks so creepy. And what's with that white light? Did it come from his eyes or something?_' She shook her head and decided to leave the thought alone as she headed towards the bathroom door to change into her pajamas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"Did you give it to her?"

Ruby red eyes flickered forth, a mischievous glint sparking like a flame from within its depths.

"Yes, I have," a languid voice answered as a small sigh escaped.

"You did not give her your true name, did you?"

The red eyes flickered for a second, a shadow of ebony darkness swishing to and fro as the owner of the eyes paced fervently.

"I wish you wouldn't deem me a common fool," the silky voice snarled. "Of course I didn't give her my real name, I gave her a counterfeit."

"You were not supposed to even give her a name." A bright glow of pink light burst forth, swirling in a mass of cloudy magenta, pulsing with a wretched vengeance.

"My dear, you don't know how this world works anymore," the voice sighed once again. "If you simply disregard contact information, especially when working in a business environment, chaos is bound to happen – I don't need press coverage you know. You've been dead for many a century and I understand that you're not familiar with this era's customs or _common sense_, but I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I have better knowledge on how the humans of today work, that's why I'm helping you."

Nothing answered after that, even the swirling mass of pink flickered out into oblivion. The silky voice gave out a sardonic chuckle.

"Oh, my dear. She looks just like you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"Thanks Mom!"

Kagome's voice echoed about the house as the young teenager rinsed her plate in the sink and placed it gently into the racks of the dishwasher.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the food honey," her mother smiled and started clearing the silverware off the table. A small black head popped itself from around the kitchen wall, skipping forth and placing its arms around his mother's waist.

"Can we have pizza tomorrow?!" the voice squeaked loudly, excitement clearly evident in his voice. Kagome's mother frowned slightly and patted the raven hair of her little boy.

"Pizza?" she questioned. "I don't know, we'll see." The boy's brown eyes sunk in, a frown replacing his jubilant smile.

"Aww, but mom. Tomorrow's Friday!" he explained, waving his hands in the air. "Friday is always pizza day, I mean...it's like...tradition." A hand clamped itself atop his head and gave a firm shaking.

"Sota, stop bugging her and go play your video games," Kagome commanded, giving him a curt glare. The boy let out a small whimper as he unwrapped his arms from around his mother and trotted back into the living room.

"Alright Mom," Kagome said, giving her mother a chaste peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna' head up for the night." Kagome smoothed out the wrinkles from her oversized sleeping shirt and headed for the stairs leading towards her bedroom. She had gone down to dinner after she had changed into her pajamas and now she had some homework to do. Kagome made her way down the narrow hallway leading towards her room. As soon as she turned the corner to her room she halted.

Kagome let out a loud gasp. She almost stepped on the doll! Wait...

How exactly did the doll get in front of the door in the first place? Last time she checked, it was sitting next to that box on the desk. She stared down at the doll, its face facing towards her. His hair was stretched out about him, like a vein-like spider web littered with fresh droplets of morning due. At least it didn't have a freakish smile, like all those other haunted dolls in all those B-rated horror movies. She probably would have trashed it as soon as she saw a garbage can if it _did_ have a wicked smile. But then, there's the question: how in the world did it get down from the desk? The desk stood was at least four feet high from the ground; if it had fallen then it would be on the floor next to the desk. Instead, it was all the way over here by the door. Perhaps it was trying to escape?

Kagome shivered. She did _**not**_ want to think about the possibility of her doll moving and talking. That would be pretty creepy, considering all the horror films she had seen over the past 16 years of her life.

Kagome bent down and scooped the doll into her arms, heading towards the desk and placing it gently next to the box again. She really should be doing her homework (she had totally procrastinated), but she decided against it. She was too tired to do it anyway, and plus, it wasn't like her homework assignment was fairly hard.

'_I'll do it in the morning at breakfast_,' she thought. She stretched her arms, her mouth giving out a large yawn. She glanced at her black, digital clock that hung by her pink bulletin board. 10:34.

"Boy, we had dinner fairly late tonight," she mumbled to herself. "Grrrr...school. Thank god it's Friday tomorrow." Kagome crawled onto her bed, shuffling her pink blankets so that they lay loose and scattered across her bed. She climbed in, bringing them back up across her chest as she scooted her hand towards the bedside lamp sitting on her tiny drawer. Before she shut if off though, she shot a brief glance over at the doll. She shivered madly.

She could have sworn she saw it smile.


	3. Suicide Mission

_Running._

_Constantly Running._

_As if she couldn't stop. _

_Something, something was there. Hunting her down like an escaped convict._

_Darkness. _

_Was that all there was? Just a blanket of black, a veil of blindness that couldn't be uncovered? _

_She halted. _

_Something was there. _

_She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she could see it._

_Like a shimmering light of magenta, swirling in and out like a vengeful mist. What was it? As soon as it appeared, it vanished._

'_No!' she tried to call out, her voice fading in on her. It couldn't leave her alone like this, her only source of light. She crumpled to the floor, or what she considered was a floor. What was she to do now? Just sit here like this, in the cold, in the dark?_

_Drip, drip...drip._

_What now? So bright, so blindingly bright._

'_What?' she wondered aloud. _

_Silver, pure silver. _

_A waterfall of silver, pouring down, cascading into the dark nothingness._

_Eyes quivering, mouth trembling._

_And all she could remember before she fell into unconsciousness was gold. Only vibrant gold._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"Ahhh!"

Kagome shot straight up from her bed. A trickle of sweat rolled down from her temple, sliding down her neck. Her fingers numbly took hold of the blankets and clenched them tightly. She let out a chaste huff of breath, her chest heaving up and down while a trembling hand came up and massaged her forehead.

"What was that about?" she asked herself as she mindlessly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was an odd dream, very odd indeed. She had never had it before, so she couldn't possibly know what it might have meant. Maybe she could research the dream in that book of "Dream Symbols" she saw in the library once.

Kagome peeled off the pink blankets that were wrapped around her and jutted her legs over the edge of the bed. She just needed a glass of water, her throat was feeling very parched. She sat there for a moment, her mind jumbling with all sorts of outrageous thoughts. Her eyes finally rested upon the doll, which was still sitting on the desk next to her box, intact. She blinked her eyes.

She seriously needed to stop looking at that doll, especially at night.

"I bet you were entertained tonight," she said to it, sarcasm leaking off the edge of her voice. She got up from the bed and trotted over to the desk, folding her arms over its hard surface. She huffed at a strand of hair that fell across her face as she continued to stare the doll down.

"I bet you're snickering at me in that tiny little shell of yours," she breathed.

"Hmph."

Kagome didn't scream. Instead, she fell back, hard. She sat there, sprawled out on the floor like a pathetic fool. She held a hand to her chest, her body trembling in a sense of bewildered panic. Did it just grunt at her? Did dolls do that? Her train of thought had finally left her, leaving her in a state of shock and disbelief. No, dolls definitely did not talk. Well, if you had bought a special one where you could press a button and it would say, "I love you", but she highly doubted that this doll was one of those dolls.

Then it hit her. The mind numbing panic, the horrible vigilance of fear. The doll, whatever it was, was haunted! It freaking grunted at her for crying out loud! All those movies, all the books...they were true. There really were dolls that could talk of their own accord!

She still sat there, mind reeling with eerie thoughts. She stared up at the doll from her position, watching as it just sat there as if nothing had ever happened. What should she do, trash it? No, she had heard around that when discarding things of the paranormal, you simply didn't just chuck it into the garbage can – if it wasn't done properly, it could come back to haunt you. What was she to do then? She wasn't going to keep it so that every night she could wake up to it laughing at her. That would be freaking scary.

Kagome took in a deep breath and exhaled. There was no use in being scared of it now. Perhaps she could try talking to the doll? Kagome snickered.

'_Great, now I'm talking to dolls,_' she thought. She slowed her breathing until it became steady and managed to reel her mind away from the frightening thoughts that kept swarming about in her mind like agitated bees. It was time to calm down and deal with the situation in an appropriate fashion. Kagome put pressure down onto her palms and heaved herself from the floor. Her knees threatened to buckle in, but she remained steady as much as she possibly could.

The doll's eyes still shone with their usual ferocity of piercing gold, boring their gaze down at her as if she were an unwanted visitor. She made her way to the desk, taking cautious steps. She stiffened, trying to match the doll's gaze with her own. She couldn't be scared, it was just a doll. What could it do?

She now stood before the desk, her form towering over the doll and the box it was propped against.

"What are you?" she asked aloud. Of course, there was no answer. No movement, no speech, just pure untainted quietness. She should have expected it, it wasn't as if the doll would answer her on first command. Maybe it was just an ordinary doll?

No, she had clearly heard it grunt. She was standing right in front of it when it did!

"I know you're hiding something," she eyed it quizzically, trying to keep her fears from overwhelming her. "That grunt earlier kind of proved it." Again, there was silence. The anticipation from being answered nearly made her keel over. It was like she was expecting it to say something, but at the same time she didn't want it to. It was kind of like watching a scary movie where a lone idiot wanders off alone in a dark deserted mansion and calls out "Is there anybody there?"

"Please, say something, anything!" she said with more ferocity, gaining back the last grip of her courage. As if on cue, she watched the dolls tiny arm slowly stretch up, its delicate fingers making there way up to its hair where they wrapped around a silvery lock and tucked it behind a pointed ear.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, obviously dumbfounded by the simple movement. She never knew it had elf ears. Still, it moved! The doll moved! By itself nonetheless! Now what was she supposed to do? It was now fairly obvious that the doll did indeed have a mind of it's own. Maybe she could go back to that guy Rii tomorrow after school. She should take the doll with her and tell him she wasn't satisfied with it. Or at least ask him what's up.

She watched as the doll dropped its hand back down and rested it neatly atop his lap. Its golden eyes finally moved and glinted at her. It peered at her, its expression non-chalant and clearly uninterested. Kagome watched as it did this, her eyes never moving from it. This was mind breaking, surreal. She didn't even want to believe it herself! But it was real, the doll was moving on its own and there were absolutely no strings attached -- literally.

The doll moved its head, settling on Kagome. It stared her down, although it did so with an aloofness to it, as if it were watching a blank TV screen. If Kagome had the right words to form a sentence, she would have said that the doll looked hauntingly beautiful. Silver strands of hair glistened in the dark, giving off a faint pale glow. Its creamy porcelain skin shimmered to life, as if it were a ghost sneaking off into the dusky night. She stepped from one foot to another, not really sure what to do. She sighed.

"Ummm, look...doll?" she started, rubbing her forearm. "I have no idea what the heck you are, actually, yeah I do, you're a doll. Nevermind. I'm really confused right now, so I'd appreciate it (if you can talk that is) if you would spare me the icy stares and start explaining some things." She really couldn't think of any other way to put it, so she chose that form instead.

The doll just sat there and stared at her, as usual. Then it quirked its head opposite of where she was standing and seemed to look about the room.

"I do not converse with humans."

Kagome's mind did a double flip. It could talk! But that wasn't the only thing that baffled her. She guessed right; the gender of the doll was male, what with its voice being all deep and smooth.

'_Wait, what?_' she thought, focusing in on what he had said. Now she would have to call him a "he" instead of an "it". "What do you mean you don't talk to humans, you just talked to one right now." He didn't seem to listen to her at all, his gaze still wandering off into the nightly distance. What was he so fascinated by anyway? The room was pitch dark, it wasn't as if you could actually see anything. She watched as his eyes scanned the room like golden beacons of light wading out into a black sea. He leaned back, his silver hair falling over his shoulder as his back made a tiny clinking sound as the porcelain touched the wall.

Kagome sighed inwardly. This wasn't how she wanted it to go. She was expecting some answers and a decent explanation at least, but it seemed that she wasn't going to be able to get anything anytime soon. Besides, she didn't want to be rude. It seemed that her new little "friend" didn't like to talk much.

Kagome shrugged. If he didn't want to talk, then let him sit there all night for all she cared. He had his chance to at least get some help, because she would have given him help if it meant that he would be out of her hands for all eternity. Seriously, the doll needed an attitude fix. It was as if he had no interest whatsoever about his whereabouts or whom he was accompanied with. And those eyes, his expression. They gave off nothing but an icy chill, a feeling of drought emotion. Beautiful, yet seriously foreboding.

Kagome dragged her feet towards her slippers and slipped them on each foot. She let out a big yawn, stretched, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going downstairs to get some water, maybe watch some TV," she called back to him, not really caring as to what he thought. Did he even have any thoughts? She knew she shouldn't be leaving him alone like this. It never was a wise decision on the big screen and she still felt those eerie chills. What if he was an evil doll? As soon as she was about to step outside her room, she heard a loud tap come from behind her. She turned around and saw the doll giving her an icy glare from his sitting position atop the desk. She shivered.

"Now what, finally deciding to talk?" she mocked, inching closer towards the desk. He did nothing, just glared at her with a piercing stare. She stood before him, arms crossed.

"I'll get you down from there if you'll promise to get along," she compromised. "Take it or leave it." His gaze averted towards his hands, which were timidly rubbing against the yukata's silky fabric. He looked back up, silver locks of hair gently falling over his face as his yellow eyes shone like gold.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and stretched out a hand. She saw him inch back slightly, as if he thought her an attacker. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you downstairs that's all." Her fingers gently wrapped around his small waist, handling him carefully. She smiled at his expression, the first look he had given her that she could actually read as an emotion. He looked very displeased. His eyes were narrowed, not looking at her, as his thin mouth made a very slight frown.

She brought his small, fragile form into her arms, cradling him to her chest as if he were a newborn baby. She blushed -- she had to admit, this was pretty awesome. Not everybody could own a living, breathing doll. Actually, she didn't even know _**if**_ anyone owned something like that, but on to more important matters.

Once she made her trip down the stairs, she entered into the kitchen and flipped on the light.

"Do you mind if I set you on the counter?" she asked him politely. Of course, he made no move to answer her so she simply shrugged and made her way towards the marble island counter-top. She gently set him down at the center of the table. She wouldn't like it very much if he were to accidentally fall and shatter into a bunch of tiny porcelain shards.

She left him sitting on the counter top as she turned to go grab a plastic cup from the cupboard. She placed it under the water dispenser embedded into her fridge and waited for her cup to fill half way up with water. She then placed the cup of water on the counter, grabbed a nearby stool and sat down.

"Soooo....doll," she began, folding her hands neatly upon the counter-top. She watched as his eyes narrowed down at her.

"I'll be glad to give you another name besides 'doll'," she said quietly. "...but you're gonna' have to tell me your real name." He turned away from her, his knees buckling under his yukata. How could he move so fluidly? He was porcelain for crying out loud! With that much movement, he would have surely been broken by now, right? Besides that, there was no doubt that some kind of evil-voodoo magic was used to create him. Perhaps there was some kind of spell that allowed him to move as if he were made of flesh and blood? She rolled her eyes -- it was too late to be thinking so hard.

"Sesshoumaru," he whispered quickly. Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't really expecting him to answer her, but she was glad that he did.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, testing the feel of the name on her tongue. "The killing perfection?" She inwardly grimaced. Great, now she had a possessed doll whose name was out to murder someone. How quaint.

"Well, Sesshoumaru," she piped up, taking a tiny sip of her water. "My name's Kagome!" She set her plastic cup down and put her hand underneath her chin. He looked away from her once more, scanning the expanse of the kitchen. Kagome watched him as he did so. It was still so weird to her. He moved so normally and gracefully, like any other human would, but she was still having a difficult time trying to figure out the mechanics of porcelain moving languidly enough so that it wouldn't crack to pieces. Dolls weren't supposed to move so gracefully, unless they had special plastic joints that allowed you to bend them in certain places. However, this doll was porcelain; he shouldn't be able to move the way he did.

He quirked his head and glimpsed her down; she supposed he sensed that she was staring at him. He got up from his sitting position, his body standing up with as much gracefulness as any other ordinary human would. His white yukata smoothed out from its wrinkles as he stood up, silver hair cascading down his back like a silver waterfall. His yukata sleeves swung loosely at his sides as he began to walk towards the edge of the counter-top.

"Wait, no!" Kagome shrieked.

Too late. He jumped.


	4. Round the House We Go

_His yukata sleeves swung loosely at his sides as he began to walk towards the edge of the countertop._

"_Wait, no!" Kagome shrieked._

_Too late. He jumped._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

It was like she was watching a movie in slow motion.

She watched in horrific fascination as he trotted over to the edge of the counter until he gently jumped off. His silver hair was the only thing she saw trailing behind him as he ultimately went forth to meet his demise. She shut her eyes, although she really couldn't see the aftermath of it all from her position.

So she waited.

She waited and waited for that resounding crash, the horrifying crack that spelled out his "death", but it never came. There were no noises -- she didn't see any porcelain shards flying everywhere, just…nothing. Kagome placed a trembling hand on the edge of the counter-top, afraid that if she let go she would topple over. Her mind was mixed with a torrent of dispelling emotions: bewilderment, shock, worry, anger. Why in the hell would he freaking throw himself over the edge like that?! He was porcelain for crying out loud, he would undoubtedly crack like an eggshell!! Unless it was some form of doll-suicide or something like that...

Kagome edged herself over the place where he supposedly met his demise, and as she peered over the table, her eyes widened generously.

'_Oh my god, oh my god!_' she thought in panic. He wasn't there! The damn doll wasn't even lying in a pile of broken pieces as she thought he would. Her heart was pounding loudly within her chest, so loud she was afraid she would wake up the rest of her sleeping family upstairs. She could already start to feel the tell-tale sign of fear slowly climbing up into the dark recesses of her mind.

"Don't think of the scary movies, Kagome," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head to clear it of any morbid thoughts. She really didn't want to spook herself out like that anyway. She knew that this situation would fit in perfectly as a manuscript for the next "Haunted Doll Movie", but her mind wasn't willing to dwell on that thought just yet. There was only one thing she knew, and that was finding that darned doll. If he wasn't lying on the floor in a pile of broken pieces, then he was still out and about and moving somewhere in her house. Kagome shivered at the realization.

She willed her feet to move from their position pasted to the marble kitchen floor. She had already made the decision of scouting out and finding him -- she couldn't jeopardize herself and especially her family. If he turned out to be a blood-thirsty killer doll, then _**she**_ was only to blame for her carelessness at letting the doll escape.

Kagome made her way across the kitchen floor and stopped in front of a wooden knife rack that was sitting on the counter. She guided her hand towards a row of black stubs jutting out from the rack and gently slid the biggest one out. She stared at the steel blade, a glimmer of light reflecting off the polished metal. It was a butcher's knife, a big one at that, and it would definitely come in handy. If she was about to go scramble her way about her house in the dark, then she better have at least some sort of protection with her. He could be anywhere, just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and attack.

'_Oh god, he has claws doesn't he_?' she thought to herself. How could she have missed that! It wasn't as if everyday you got a doll with razor sharp talons. Her mind reeled to a picture of a Bratz doll sitting on the floor with a wicked smile upon its oversized lips, licking its claws freshly lined with blood.

'_Scary thought!'_ she thought quickly. Kagome took a deep breath and brought the knife to her side. She was going to need all her courage for this one. She walked over to the light switch and flicked it down with a simple push of her index finger. It was better if the lights were off since he was nearly as white as a bed sheet bleached with Clorox; he wouldn't be that hard to miss in the dark.

Kagome stepped foot out of the kitchen and turned into the living room. She scanned the large expanse of darkness, her eyes unwilling to travel up the flight of stairs to her right. She was afraid that she might see him at the top of the stairs, sitting down and staring at her with a murderous glare.

'_Just stick with the living room,_' she told herself, trying to calm the whelm of fear threatening to burst like a bubble, heck, her teeth were practically rattling! Everything was dark, so very dark. She could have easily flipped on the light switch, but if she did that then it would be harder to find him -- he'd probably blend in with the beige carpet and the white walls. Plus, the light switch was all the way across the living room. She made her way carefully through the living room, placing her hand on the top of the couch to act as a guide. She did this without any trouble, until...

"Ah-!" she screamed but quickly shot her hand over her mouth to quiet any escaping noise. Her hand had crept up upon something white and fluffy – and breathing. She glared at the ball of fluff nestled lazily on the couch.

"Buyo..." she muttered into her palm. She clenched the handle of the knife in her left hand while she brought down her other hand from her mouth. "Stupid cat, I swear..." Just then, her ears perked and her eyes widened as she heard a slight clinking sound, as if a miniature man with a pair of expensive tap shoes was making their way across the floor. Her hand which held the knife started to tremble, her heart rate quickening in its pace. She had heard him! He was still alive! And he was moving around somewhere in the dark.

She stared into the kitchen. The clinking noise hadn't come from there; it was very faint when she had heard it.

Kagome thought a moment.

Where else would there be any type of hard soled floor in her house? Her eyes lit up with a mix of anticipated fear.

'_The upstairs bathroom...'_ she thought gloomily. Great, now she was going to have to travel upstairs. She glimpsed up the flight of stairs behind her, staring into the blackened depths of the hallway. She really didn't want to go up there -- it looked unnaturally spooky.

"Mom!" she whispered aloud. Her entire family was up there! Even though she knew they were safely tucked away in their beds behind closed doors, she also knew that they never actually locked them. Kagome sighed. She had to go up there, she couldn't risk not going. She bid Buyo farewell by lightly smacking the top of his furry head and slowly made her way towards the flight of stairs.

Once she got at the base of it, she stared up into the darkness. Was she really going to go up there and search for a ghost-like doll that may or may not be hazardous to her life? Kagome nodded and sighed. She stretched out a trembling hand and placed it upon the railing of the stairs. With one final gulp of breath, she began to ascend the steps. Each time she bobbed up, a new level of fear began to spring life all the way up her body. With each step, she gripped the knife in her hand even tighter.

Finally, Kagome was staring down the narrow hallway, a faint light from her room the only source of guidance as to where she was going. She continued to trail her eye of sight further down the dark corridor until her eyes rested upon an open doorway. The bathroom.

Why? Why in the name of all that was holy did the bathroom have to be the last door all the way down at the very end? She began to move again, gliding her feet down the hallway. She peered into her mother's bedroom, where her eyes met with the form of her mother still safely snoozing in her bed. A layer of worry quickly diminished at the sight of that. Next was her brother's bedroom. She quickly glimpsed in. She smiled. He too, was also safely sleeping away in his Doraemon blankets. She really didn't have to worry about her grandfather's bedroom, since he wouldn't be in there anyway. He went away on a "business trip" to Osaka to exchange rare, historical items with another shrine keeper. She doubted he was only there to do business though. She passed by her room, watching as the moon peered in through her window, illuminating her bedroom with a splendor of pale light.

She turned her head away and continued her trek to the bathroom. The goosebumps began to prickle across her skin as she neared closer. She was almost about to step foot inside when a loud crack shook throughout the hallway. Kagome almost screamed out into the open air, but fortunately her hand made it to her mouth in time. She quickly spun herself around, knife outstretched and glowing with the faint moonlight pouring out from her bedroom door. Something had made that noise from somewhere in the hallway, and she was pretty damn sure who did it, however she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

'_To hell with this!_' she shrieked in her mind as she bolted towards her room, slammed the door and jumped under her blankets. She sat there, huddling into herself while she brought the blanket over her head and encased herself in it. She made sure to grip the knife away from her, still clutching the handle with her left hand. She had heard something – a very loud something at that. She took a few moments to calm her shaky breath, breathing in and out to steady herself.

"It's alright, you're safe now," she whispered to herself. Indeed, she felt that way. Her door was closed from all the sounds echoing off around her house, especially the hallway. And she was under the covers, tucked away in a warm blanket of comfort. Besides, weren't the blankets a symbol of security when it came to situations such as these? It always worked in the movies...

Kagome quieted her breathing, trying to push away the sense of panic and fear she had felt earlier. She should continue to search for him, it wasn't as if she was going to be able to sleep comfortably knowing that there was a living doll moving around inside her house at night – and she had her family to consider. With that final reasoning, she slid the knife out from within her temporary sanctuary as her hands gripped the blankets and slowly pulled them down. She grabbed for the knife that lay soundly next to her thigh and made to set it down on the drawer next to her bed, but something stopped her from doing so.

Kagome let out a loud gasp, accidentally jutting the knife near her wrist where it left a slightly deep gash. The blood began to trickle out, seeping down the length of her arm to pool at the inner crease of her folded elbow. She stared down at her injury, wincing when the stinging became apparent.

'_Hopefully I didn't cut anything life threatening_,' she thought, placing a tepid hand over the oozing cut. It only made it sting worse.

She shivered, flicking her eyes up. She saw nothing, but she had the strangest feeling of being watched. Goosebumps traveled up the length of her arm and behind her neck, causing her to shiver once more. Eyes briefly scanning the expanse of her room in front of her, she slowly pivoted her head to the right, locking on something unsightly.

He sat there on the little lamp drawer next to her bed, hands neatly tucked into his lap and cold eyes piercing into her like golden daggers. His hair and porcelain skin had been illuminated with a silvery hue from the moon's pale light. One would think he was a miniature ghost instead of a doll, but how would you be able to tell? Either one was pretty freaky.

Kagome's mouth hung open, the palm of her hand pressing down further into her open wound. His presence alone had the power to suspend her in terrifying fear. She couldn't even rationalize that her hand wasn't stopping the bleeding in the least -- a steady trickle of blood swelled underneath her hand (a make-shift bandage) and raked along her arm, leaving a spidery trail of vermilion. She couldn't feel the pain any longer, not as if she wanted to anyway. She never liked to admit to any weaknesses or faults in her personality and lifestyle. Coward, never. Selfish, not in your life. Scared, heck yes. She was terrified. Terrified by those orbs of piercing gold. Terrified by his majestic glow of foreboding evil. Terrified of his emotionless self. He didn't even have a smile of narcotic pleasure plastered about his face -- there was nothing. Just a thin line, a straight thin line. No interest within his eyes, no anger, no appeasing pleasure in her jostling, absolutely nothing.

And that's what terrified her the most. His emotionless mask. The fact of seeing nothing but a cold stare was haunting, especially when that cold stare was directed solely at you.

She watched as he shifted in his seat and made to move, standing proud and tall about the surface of her desk. She then watched in mortification as he gently jumped off from the drawer onto her bed. He made his way over towards her, the silver tendrils of his hair brushing softly against her skin as he kneeled against her and stared at her arm, watching how the blood still slowly trickled down. She instinctively inched away, trying to get her body as far away from him as possible. The movement didn't seem to phase him for he did not move; he merely gazed at her arm. Then, his head lowered ever so slowly. Kagome's eyes widened magnificently as she felt something wet slide across her skin, and it wasn't the blood either. His head lifted slightly, silver bangs cascading over his eyes as they shown through a glistening curtain of white hair. His eyes peered up at her. Red, the color of her blood dripped off of his elegant chin, his face expressionless.

"Human blood has a foul taste."

_**Lol. Review?**_


	5. Feelings

_Red, the color of her blood dripped off of his elegant chin, his face expressionless. _

"_Human blood has a foul taste."_

__

'_Blood. My blood is on his chin. That's so creepy, ewww_,' she thought frantically to herself, eyes wide and filled with shock. What had happened to the safe reality she used to live in, where everything was normal and mediocre? Had her sense of reality shriveled until there was nothing left but dust? Like a piece of paper lit with a bright orange flame of fire. Her sense of thought was lost somewhere in her bewildered brain, looking for a place to rest in peace from all that was awkward and impossible. The doll, the one that she discovered to move and talk, had almost tried to commit suicide, ran throughout her house without a clue as to where it was going, and now he had licked her. She didn't know if she should be freaked out, or highly disgusted.

She didn't even notice his tiny tongue trail up to where the knife gash was, which was still letting out a steady stream of dark, red blood. She winced as she felt him slide across the fresh cut once more, as if sealing an envelope. He retreated from her arm, sitting back to look at what he had done. His tiny pale finger came up to stroke against the nub of his chin, wiping the blood off in the process. He wiped the remaining blood on her bed sheet.

'_That little...it's gonna' be _**so**_ hard to get that off_,' she thought ferociously, trying not to scream. Her musings were cut short when something finally clicked in her brain. She looked down at her arm. There was still a long trail of blood running down the length of it, but it seemed to have somehow topped.

"It doesn't sting anymore," she whispered into the darkness, trying to calm her breath. "It's healed!" She shot her head towards Sesshoumaru, who was no longer sitting silently by her side. A whelm of fear began to coil itself within her body, ready to burst at any given moment, but before that fear could fully kick itself into full gear, she calmed down again. She looked straight ahead, towards the end of the bed.

He was just sitting there, intense golden orbs piercing into her for the umpteenth time that night. What was she supposed to do? Tell him thank you? Kagome mentally screamed a "no" inside her head. First of all, if people caught her thanking a doll, well that was just a one trip ticket to the insane asylum right there, and second, she doubted that he'd give a care anyway.

Kagome shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the awkward silence. She looked towards her digital clock sitting at the main desk drawer where all her school supplies were scattered across the table in messy piles. It read 3:00 AM. She let out a silent sigh; she didn't expect to be up until 3 o' clock in the morning. Deciding that it was pointless to continue sleeping (she wouldn't even want to sleep knowing that he was alive and awake), Kagome concluded that she might as well stay up for the rest of the morning until school started.

A light sparked in her head. Perhaps, in the morning, at least an hour before school even started, she'd go to back to that voodoo shop. Maybe then she'd be able to pull some information out of that eccentric weirdo…what was his name?

"Rii," Kagome hissed, hating the way it sounded when she said it. There were no words to describe how much she wanted to wring his pretty little neck. After all the trouble he had put her through -- tomorrow, definitely tomorrow, he was going to get a firm talking to. Kagome was practically ready to jump out of bed and run down to his shop at the very moment, but she thought otherwise. He probably wasn't even there, not to mention that it was still dark out.

Now it was time to deal with more difficult matters. Her eyes ghosted the sitting form of Sesshoumaru, who was still seated at the end of the bed. He was no longer looking at her, but instead staring at a dark red spot on the bed sheets where he had earlier wiped her blood. She still couldn't get over the fact of his appearance. He looked so ethereal, despite being incredibly creepy-looking. His silver hair glowed with a vibrant animosity, the moon speckling its shining vale of light across him. Freaky, yet eerily beautiful.

And the eyes. She couldn't forget about his eyes. A strange color indeed -- dark gold, yet they pierced whomever they lay their gaze upon. It was enough to make her freak out.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome started, although her voice came out in a dry whisper. Maybe she needed some more water. He didn't move and merely averted his gaze back at her. Kagome gulped and tried her best not to notice that he was looking at her, rather intensely she might add.

"Ummm..."she continued. "Thank you." There she said it. Although she hadn't wanted to do it, she still found it rude not to thank him after what he had done. He gave her no welcome and looked away from her. Perhaps he thought that her apology was not suitable enough; she did hear him call her blood "human". There was also a possible theory that he hated humans, **and** Sesshoumaru was clearly not human -- he was a doll for crying out loud, so it made some sense (if any) if he had grown to hate humans entirely. Who wouldn't? How would you feel if you were stuck inside a plastic box hung on some shelf where hundreds of greedy little eyes stared at you with a want way beyond desire?

She shook her head of the thought. It wasn't time to dawdle on silly little fantasies. Right now, she had to set things straight with Sesshoumaru, whether he listened to her or not.

"We have to set some ground rules," she spoke, pulling her legs out of the tangled mass of blankets and resting them on top of the bed's surface. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to really care what she said to say, but at least he looked at her when she had spoken.

"Alright, I'm going to be talking to you...a lot," she continued. "I don't care if you don't reply back, I'm just asking you to listen." She waited for his answer, her brown orbs quivering in anticipation. Of course, he said nothing, did nothing. She just saw his eyes shift from her towards a floating dust speck.

'_I'll take that as a yes then,' _she thought amusedly. If he wasn't going to say anything, fine. But she was sure going to talk up a storm. She had to make sure he wasn't some sort of evil spirit sent to harm her and her family. The least she could do was make him promise not to hurt them.

"Okay then," she perked up, cracking her knuckles. It wasn't going to be easy, but hey, she had to at least try and have some fun with it. "I don't know exactly what you are. Well, I know that you're a doll, but most dolls don't suddenly spring to life and start moving and talking of their own free will. I really didn't believe in all that magic stuff, well now I do because of you, but that's not my point. My point is...I just want you to behave." Kagome bit her lip, her face growing hot.

'_I sound like Austin Powers_,' she thought morosely to herself. She gave herself a quick mental slap before continuing.

"What I mean is," she began, noticing the way Sesshoumaru's right eye brow had quirked up in a confusing manner. "I just need you to...not be evil. I'm not saying that you are, it's just I want to be sure. I have a family and all, and I need to protect them. I'm not sure if you're a good doll or a bad doll, but I at least need a promise from you." She took in a deep breath and continued.

"I need you to promise me that you won't harm me, my friends, or any of my family. Is that clear?" This time she expected an answer and hopefully it was one that she wanted to hear. If he refused the promise or rejected a negotiated compromise, then she had to get rid of him. She wouldn't put her family's life in jeopardy just because she was gullible enough to buy into his little act.

It seemed like ages before she finally saw him tilt his head down in a slight nod. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding, a small smile creasing across her lips. At least she had managed to obtain his word. She couldn't place it exactly, but he didn't seem the type to fool around.

He looked serious enough, what with all the threatening death glares he always threw at her. And his face held nothing but a placid feel to it – it didn't like like he would lie to someone. With that in mind, she decided to ease up on the matter. At least she didn't have to worry about her family and friends anymore. But now, there was the matter of finding out **why** Rii gave him to her in the first place.

There was always that clouded aspect. She knew that it would probably be a while until she figured out the exact truth behind the doll that was Sesshoumaru, but she supposed she could go on not knowing until the morning. In but a few more hours, she'd at least be able to sate her growing curiosity. She'd make Rii talk if he refused to.

'_Might as well put on my school uniform right now_,' she thought, getting up from the bed and heading over towards her closet. She opened the sliding closet doors and reached her hand inside. She then plucked a green sailor suit shirt off a wire hanger and did the same to the adjacent hanger, pulling off the folded green skirt that matched. She placed the garments in her arms and headed over towards her desk. She then pulled open one of the doors containing her undergarments and pulled out a white bra and blue panties.

She turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting silently at the foot of her bed. He in turn stared up at her, golden eyes gleaming in the dark.

"I'm gonna' go change," she explained, heading towards the hallway. "I'll be right back, so please...don't go anywhere."

He scanned the room where she had left him. This was really his first time in many a century since he had been able to see the darkness of the night, the moon beaming down like a raging torrent of pale water. However, the tiny room did somewhat suppress the intended effect and only allowed a sliver of the moon to shine through a clear barrier made out of some type of material he couldn't identify. It wasn't as if he cared to know either way. He gazed about the room, where his eyes passed over a rectangular black object flashing vibrantly with dashed red writing. It was clear to him that _**many**_ things had changed since his last outing. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze to his lap.

It was that witch, that human born witch who had made him as such.

After that shameful day, she had never allowed him to venture on his own, merely leaving him to collect dust in a degrading little box. He flexed his claws languidly, cocking his head to the right. It wasn't as if dolls needed fresh air anyway; he was out now and that was all that mattered to him.

He quickly changed subjects and decided to dwell on the idea of the peculiar girl who had unknowingly released him;the little human-baby, or so he liked to think of her. She had been the one to awaken him and had freed him from his cage of imprisonment. Although he didn't require the temptations of the outside world, it still had felt very stifling in that tiny space. He narrowed his eyes, shining claws digging into the pristine white fabric of his yukata.

He was very, very disgruntled by the fact that a human-infant had been the one to release him of his imprisonment. And she dared to make him promise not to harm her friends and family. Sesshoumaru brought up a hand and ran a single claw through silver tresses, tucking one stray strand behind the fine-tipped points of his ear.

The human-girl hadn't asked him not to harm people other than her kin.

"I must tend to that witch first," he whispered.

Kagome scuttled her way across the carpeted floor of the hallway towards her room, bare feet relishing in the feel of the soft and fuzzy carpeting beneath her toes. She was now dressed in her school attire and was fairly pleased with herself knowing that she didn't have to go through the hassle of dressing up when the time came to leave.

Whilst in the bathroom dressing herself, Kagome had been thinking up of various ways on how to go about asking Rii questions. Since her school commenced at 7:40 AM, she decided that she would have to leave her house at 6:00 AM if she wanted to get to the shop early enough so that she wouldn't be late to school.

However, what if the shop wasn't open at that hour?

Kagome sighed and hunched her shoulders dismally. If the shop wasn't open, then she could always try going there after school, despite it having been better to go in the morning. Her thoughts quickly fluttered to Sesshoumaru. She was definitely going to have to take him with her, but she didn't know how to go about doing so. Was she supposed to stuff him in her backpack and walk out the door?

She highly doubted that he would take to that. She pictured him giving her another death glare. Once again, Kagome sighed.

She entered her bedroom to find Sesshoumaru still sitting at the foot of her bed. He hadn't moved, fortunately for her. Maybe he was going to start cooperating? Kagome dumped her pajamas on the floor next to her bed and sat upon the edge.

"I'm gonna' go back to that shop again," she said quietly. "The one where I got you from." She picked up her head and looked at him. She was relieved that he wasn't staring back.

"But there's one problem," she continued. She looked at him again, expecting him to ask what the problem was. He did not. "I'm gonna' have to take you with me."

She had gotten his attention.

His head quirked a bit, his gaze scrawling towards her. She could already see a death glare forming within his golden eyes – she figured he wasn't going to be so easy to persuade. But she had to get him to go, to find out what he was, where he came from, what was causing him to move and talk like he did. She had to – no, she **was** going to figure him out and sate her curiosity, or else rest was useless to her.

"Please," she begged, scooting closer to where he was sitting. She looked at him, trying to obtain eye contact, but her efforts seemed to be in vain. She let out a little gasp as he got up and went towards the edge of the bed, sliding himself down the sheets onto the floor with the greatest of ease. She saw him walk gracefully over towards a corner of her desk and seat himself there upon the carpet. He probably didn't want her near him, but she was surprised when his smooth voice spoke,

"I do not see the point in my going."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. She knew how to respond to that statement, but she really didn't understand why he had said it. So far he had really said nothing to her, well, nothing important anyway. He had merely shot wanton glares from across the bed.

"It wouldn't make sense if you didn't," Kagome responded. She smiled at her remark. Maybe she was picking up on his lifeless attitude, either way she was satisfied. "I need answers, and without you there, then... well, it just wouldn't be right. Besides, maybe I could get Rii into taking you back."

She saw his eyes widen a fraction. Maybe she hit a sore spot. He remained silent after that, his lifeless form straight and taught. When he sat like that, he really did look just like an ordinary doll.

"Rii," he repeated softly, not bothering to care if Kagome heard or not. She inwardly nodded her head.

"Yeah," she chided. "He's the one that gave me to you. Do you know him?" She waited for him to talk, watching how his pale little fingers strummed across the carpet..

"No," he replied coolly.

Kagome quirked her head. So he didn't know Rii then? That was really odd, surely he would have known something about Rii, on account that Rii gave him to her. Of course, all those questions would be answered in about two hours since it was already 4:07 AM.

"Alright," she said, getting up from the bed and grabbing her yellow backpack she had flung on the floor. She draped the pack over her right shoulder and moved to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. He eyed her towering form, eyes narrowing in warning.

"May I?" she said, opening her arms and laying them out in front of her. She just wanted to take him downstairs. Even though he had scaled the stairs just perfectly before, she doubted he could be that flawless going down them. On that note, if she let him wander off by himself without keeping a careful eye on him, he could escape on her again.

His silence served as a yes. Kagome gently reached down and wrapped her fingers around his waist, lifting him up into the air. She felt him move a little, the yukata he was wearing shifting against her fingers.

She smiled when she came up with a sitting position for him. She could put him on her shoulder! Maybe then it'd be less awkward.

"Hey, you wanna' try sitting on my shoulder?" she asked him, looking down at his small form. In turn, he glared at her. Didn't he do anything besides glare? Sure, he was a doll but she'd never expect him to act exactly like one. Maybe that was just it. He _**was**_ a doll: a figurine made out of porcelain. Inanimate objects didn't have a sense of feeling or emotion. She really couldn't quite comprehend it actually. Seeing something move and talk so fluidly made it seem that Sesshoumaru had some sort of feeling, if not any, but she could have been wrong. Her mother had always told her it wasn't logical to assume things before making conclusions.

She moved Sesshoumaru onto her shoulder, trying to ignore the steely glare he had thrown at her. He took the open seat without fret and sat down. She felt his tiny fingers clutch onto the fabric of her uniform shirt.

"Okay, let's head downstairs," she said.

It was almost time to go.

Kagome had scribbled down on a piece of paper explaining her whereabouts to her family. She had written that she was going in early to get a seat at the computer lab for an unfinished project at school.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out, averting her gaze towards him. His head perked from his seat on the living room couch where he was silently sitting. She went over to him and stood in front of him.

"You ready?" she asked. Of course, there was no point in even asking. She already knew that he wouldn't respond, but it never hurt to ask. Without waiting for a reply, because she knew that she wouldn't get one, she scooped him up from his perch and sat him down next to her backpack. He eyed it wearily, obviously realizing that the yellow backpack was some sort of make-shift vehicle to transport him in. He lifted his head and glared at her.

'_I will not travel in that beastly-looking thing_,' he thought rigidly.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's line of sight and stared down at her backpack. The ragged old thing was marred with various scuffs of dirt and grime, the once-sturdy material now beaten down to a thin layering of unstable fabric. She blushed. Sure, it didn't quite look like Cinderella's carriage, but it was the only way she was going to get him safely to the shop without people staring at her.

"It'll only be for a little while," she explained kneeling down to his level. Her fingers fumbled with the straps of her backpack. "The shops not that far from here, and besides, it's a bit cold outside." She mentally slapped herself. She could have at least come up with a better explanation than that.

"The cold does not affect me," he growled softly, his piercing gaze staring her down. Kagome sighed.

"Speak for yourself," she mumbled. Kagome regained her stance and slipped the backpack straps around her shoulders. If he didn't want to get in, she wasn't going to make him.

"Alright, you win," Kagome sighed and scooped him up in her arms. "I'm just gonna' have to carry you all the way over there then." A very embarrassing task indeed, but she had to get the job done. Thankfully, it was early enough for there not to be that many people out and about, no matter how awkward it was going to look. She could imagine it now: a grown girl, sixteen years of age, walking around the streets with a doll cradled to her chest. Spectacular.

With that thought in mind, she slid open the front sliding door and walked out into the crisp morning air.

"Kagome!"

Kagome halted, eyes widening. She hoped to Kami that she hadn't heard whom she thought she heard. An overwhelming sense of panic began to rise within her body. She prayed to the gods that it wasn't...him.

She heard the sound of shoes scuffling against the pavement from behind her. Obviously, the person was trying to catch up to her by running. The running faded down into a brief walk and finally the mystery person stopped alongside her.

"Hi Hojo!" Kagome greeted, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She really did _**not **_want to deal with him right now. Besides, the guy was nuts when it came to her.

"I didn't know you had zero period too," Hojo said to her, running his hand through his light brown hair.

"I don't," Kagome replied, quickening her pace. She was almost at the shop. One more block and she was there. There was only one thing that she had to do – she had to get rid of Hojo in time. She wouldn't know what to do if Hojo somehow became involved in her little predicament.

"So," Hojo cut in, sensing the detachment in Kagome's voice. "What brings you here so bright and early in the morning?" Kagome glimpsed down at Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly, he had not spoken or moved since Hojo had arrived. He was just sitting there, limp in her arms as if he were nothing but an ordinary, lifeless doll. Kagome inwardly sighed in relief. If Hojo found out that she had a living doll with her, her plan would crumble.

"I'm just taking a walk is all," Kagome responded, trying her best to sound cheerful. Any falter in her voice could lead to his suspicion. She watched as Hojo's gaze went from her face to Sesshoumaru. His eyebrow quirked and his mouth opened slightly.

"Why are you carrying a doll?" he asked, his voice coming out slow. She knew he was going to ask that and she wasn't entirely prepared to give an answer. All she wanted was a trouble-free trip to the voodoo shop.

'_Sounds even worse. It's like I'm messing with black magic or something_,' Kagome thought crudely.

"Why does the doll have fangs?" Hojo's asked, interest biting at his tone. She wasn't really paying attention to what he had asked, but the word "fangs" definitely piqued her interest. She found Hojo staring at her oddly, eyes slanted in suspicion. Did he just say that Sesshoumaru had fangs? When did that happen?

How could he have fangs? Surely she would have noticed by now...

She looked back down at Sesshoumaru. Everything remained the same; his lips were closed, his gaze staring into oblivion. Why would Hojo say that he had fangs?

"Fangs?" she questioned, lifting up her head to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he...hey, they're gone," he whispered. He scratched his head with his index finger and continued to stare at Kagome then looked back down at Sesshoumaru. "I could have sworn that he had a pair, I saw something glint..."

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I gotta' go," Kagome said cheerily, putting on her best smile. "I just realized that I really need to use the bathroom."

Hojo continued to stand there, staring down at the still form of Sesshoumaru. Kagome rolled her eyes, bewildered that he couldn't take the hint.

"I _**really**_ have to go Hojo, it's very urgent and I'm afraid that if I don't go now I'll burst -- !"

"Oh gosh! Um, okay, then I'll see you in class then?" Hojo interrupted, his cheeks flaming red. He turned around swiftly and began walking, waving sheepishly at her as he got farther away. "Have fun relieving yourself! It's good for the kidneys!"

Kagome stood gaping after him – a sudden wind blew in from out of nowhere. She facepalmed.

"Why doesn't he just yell it to the whole world?!" she muttered to herself, unconciously cradling Sesshoumaru closer to her chest. "Glad he's gone though."

She thought she would have never been able to leave him, but luckily he was easy to dismiss. She felt Sesshoumaru flinch a little in her arms when she started to walk rather briskly. She'd have to thank Sesshoumaru for not giving his cover away to Hojo.

Kagome squinted her eyes and let a wide smile scrawl across her lips. She could make out the tiny shop from where she was walking. Her pace quickened. Just a few more steps and she'd be there, free to ask as many questions as she could possibly ask. She smiled when the same gray, wooden sign that hung above the ancient doorway greeted her eyes. Yet, her smile was soon replaced by a frown when she read the sign underneath.

_**Closed.**_

"Man!" Kagome muttered quietly in a raspy whisper. She almost risked Sesshoumaru being found out for nothing! She was really hoping that the shop would be open! She stared down at Sesshoumaru, who was staring through one of the shops dusty windows. It was his entire fault. She had been woken up from her slumber because of him, well, technically he hadn't (her dream had), but she wouldn't have had any nightmares if his creepy self wasn't there!

A realization soon hit her. Where was she going to keep Sesshoumaru? She couldn't go all the way back home, she'd waste so much time! The shop was closed, so there was no possible way of leaving him there. There was only one suggestion.

Take him to school.

Even though that prospect didn't exactly sit well with her, she had to do it. But how was she going to go about it? She couldn't just stuff him in her backpack all day long, he'd surely break! And she couldn't exactly keep him in her locker, he'd probably get angry and move around and cause a commotion and all sorts of -- .

Kagome slid to the ground, still cradling Sesshoumaru within her arms. Again she would have to explain to him the situation at hand. She slid him into her lap so that he wouldn't hit the dirty concrete floor. It would be a terrible shame if his yukata were to get dirty. He was staring at her, a look of oblivion on his face. There was no glare, no quirking of a white eyebrow. There was only one word to describe his expression: nothing. She started wonder how he could keep himself so reserved, so devoid of any emotion. She certainly wouldn't be able to do that. Kagome felt and expressed too many emotions to keep them locked up. She was always feeling happy, sad, excited, angry… almost every shade of feeling there was to be felt. She couldn't understand how he could pull it off so efficiently.

"You are distressed."

A looming voice, so smooth and baritone-like, clouded her vision. Kagome had to blink once or twice before realizing that the voice had belonged to Sesshoumaru. She stared oddly at him, obviously surprised that he had even pointed out her state of disarray.

"It's just, well… you see," she stuttered, trying to find the words she so desperately wanted to say. "It's just… hard. I was hoping that the shop would be open." She raised her hand to her face and brushed aside a long strand of raven hair that had floated down in front of her face.

"How trivial," he said, his voice holding no emotion. Kagome picked up her drooping head; her brow set in a chisel.

"It's not trivial!" she protested, furrowing her brow. "I mean, I was so hopeful that I'd be able to get at least some of my questions answered this morning. I was really looking forward to getting some info, but now… the damn shop isn't even open. And now I gotta' carry you around all day, at school too!" Sesshoumaru remained silent for a while. His eyes shifted downward, looking at nothing in particular.

"You're wasting your time on superfluous ideologies," he said calmly. A gust of wind brushed through the air, picking up his silver hair and splaying it out against the wind. Kagome bit her lip. Was that how he thought of her, her goals, her hope? She thought differently.

"How can you say that?" she started, settling her gaze upon his face. He did not look her. "Haven't you ever been hopeful? Haven't you ever believed in something with all your might, that it made you feel…well…happy; accomplished? That's how I felt before I read that closed sign in front of that shop. I was so anxious to confront Rii and interrogate him! Now I have to wait!" How could he be so blunt? By his statement alone, it would mean that everything that anybody ever hoped for, or ever accomplished was for nothing; it meant little. It seemed as if years had passed, the sound of ruffling leaves in the distance scattering like enchanted wind chimes against the morning air, the crisp breeze flowing about her hair and leaving her skin chilled. And then he finally answered,

"I am incapable of feeling."


	6. It Scratches

**_Ne, I'm sooooo sorreh for takin' such a long time to update. Anyways, here's the 6th chappeh!! Please review, but most importantly...ENJOY!!! _**

Chapter 6: It Scratches 

Any one would have been at least a little bit shocked if you found out someone had the incapability to feel emotion. Kagome sure did. As her shoes padded against the concrete ground, she began to think back upon his reply. So she was right then. He was just a doll, an inanimate object that had not the reason to feel emotion and feelings. She didn't know why, but her heart sank at that. She couldn't quiet place it, but to know that whenever she felt distressed, happy, angry, depressed...he would not even care. She didn't know how long he was going to stay with her, yet there was still a possibility for something to go even more haywire than it already was without him helping the situation whatever it may be.

So lost in her thoughts, Kagome almost didn't notice the hordes of young people walking in mass groups ahead of her. She had arrived at her school. She had decided back at the shop that she was going to have to take him with her, whether he liked it or not. She sighed as she remembered how difficult it was to convince him to get inside her backpack. To hell with carrying him. All he had given her were piercing death glares when she even mentioned the idea.

She made sure that she was walking a steady pace. After all, he was getting a free joyride inside her backpack and she didn't want to accidentally run into someone, which meant there was a potential chance of Sesshoumaru getting damaged. She entered upon the school grounds, passing by the faces of Japans young people who were happily chatting away about the latest gossip. She climbed up the stone steps of the main building and entered into the hallways.

'So far so good,' she thought to herself. Kagome was almost at the end of the hallway when she heard a piercing scream come from behind her.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

She halted in her tracks. It was only a matter of time before **it** charged.

"One, two..." Kagome ticked off the seconds. A slender girl with short blackish brown hair hopped in place next to Kagome. Her brown eyes were dancing wildly with anticipation and she had a huge smile plastered onto her face.

"Hi, Yuka," Kagome grinned, trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to stop and chitchat. Yuka merely laughed and smacked her on the back.

'Good god!' Kagome screamed within her mind. Couldn't she just get a break today?! First Hojo had flagged her down, the shop that she had set her sights on was closed, and her friend had just unintentionally smacked Sesshoumaru! What was next?!

A long silence overwhelmed the air. Kagome turned to face Yuka, thus hiding her back from view; she didn't want her to smack him again. Yuka stared greedily at Kagome, her face forming an expression of expectance. What was she staring at her like that for?

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She saw a small frown etch itself upon Yuka's face.

"You know very well what I'm waiting for," Yuka said stoutly, tapping her white shoes onto the polished floor of the hallway. At first, Kagome had no idea what Yuka was talking about. She had nothing to give her, did she? Then, it hit her. Like a massive loading train careening off course from the railroad tracks.

"The love potion!" Kagome said aloud. She had forgotten about that. Yuka had sent her to get the love potion from the shop; that was her whole purpose on ever being there anyway. She was relieved when she remembered that she had already thought it out. She was simply going to tell Yuka that they didn't have the stuff.

"About that," she began, scratching her head. "They didn't have it. Well, it was nice talking to ya' but I gotta' go!" Kagome was halted when a firm hand placed itself on her shoulder. Kagome fearfully turned her head. She shriveled. Yuka could be very scary at times.

"We have...Geometry together," Yuka's voice came out in a dark whisper. Kagome gave up and smiled at her. She forgot that they both had the first class together.

"Well! What're you waiting for?" And with that, the two girls took off down the rest of the hallway and entered into Geometry class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

The first three periods of class passed in a whiff. Kagome was confused at how much time had passed, and now it was already lunch! Kagome sneaked out of History class, mobbing her way through the masses of students trying to get to their cars on time for off-campus lunch. Kagome went up a flight of stairs, heading towards a remote part of the school that people rarely ever went to. The rooftop was the best place to hang out if you didn't want anyone hanging out with you. Of course, she had never been up there since she was constantly surrounded by Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi but now was the opportune moment to test it out.

Kagome came upon a black, wood chipped door where a white sign hung from the door reading, "Rooftop". She turned the brass handle and continued her journey up another flight of stairs. Once she got to the door that led her directly to the rooftop, she gently removed her backpack from around her shoulders and placed it out in front of her. She turned the doorknob and stepped outside.

The wind hit her forcefully with a vast gust of cold air. Her raven hair danced alongside the winds gentle song. She walked over towards one corner of the rooftop, sitting down upon the floor and placing her backpack in her lap. She began to unzip the zipper and managed to get it fully open. She peered inside.

A pair of glaring yellow eyes met her gaze.

"Sorry," she said quietly. She tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break through across her face. She reached inside her backpack, wrapping her fingers around Sesshoumaru's small waist and gently lifted him out. As soon as he came in contact with the air, his silver hair flew out in many different directions, his yukata sleeves flapping in the breeze.

"Doesn't that breeze feel nice?" she asked him, placing him atop her backpack. Of course, all he did was just shoot her another glare. It was weird how he did that without letting any other expression take place on his face.

Kagome crossed her legs, crushing her green school skirt down to the ground with the palm of her hands. She looked up at the sky, suddenly transfixed by the appearance of the clouds moving slowly up above. After a brief period of silence, she averted her gaze back to the ground and glimpsed at Sesshoumaru's sitting form. He looked so majestic, even if he was sitting on top of a cheap yellow backpack on the roof of a school building. She loved the way his hair flowed in the breeze, like silvery wisps of smoke swirling into the air. She was so transfixed by his appearance that she barely noticed that he too was also looking at her with a stern glint in his eye.

He was watching her, maybe a little bit too stiffly at best. Kagome could feel her face begin to warm up. She quickly looked away, amazed by her own reaction. Why in the world did she blush? He was a freaking doll for crying out loud; nothing to be so embarrassed about!

She felt nervous, albeit a little jittery. What if she couldn't act like herself anymore around him? Kagome let out a small gasp. There was no way she would let her personal feelings get in the way. She had to suck it up and not let him get away with the prize of him seeing her so distorted.

'Like at the voodoo shop,' she thought. She had let him see that brief period of total hopelessness and she had promised from there on that she would never allow him the privilege to ever see it again.

"Your face changes too often."

Kagome peered up over at Sesshoumaru. He was still staring at her, a small flick of confusion hidden within the depths of his eyes. He probably meant that her expressions changed too quickly. She always seemed to do that when she was deeply thinking about something.

The paralyzing sound of the school bell woke her from her musings, signaling that lunch was over and it was time for her to go back to her classes. She glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Umm. I need to put you back in now," Kagome crawled over to her backpack and outstretched her hand. What surprised her was that he didn't flinch back like he usually did when she was about to touch him in any way. And...she couldn't fight the blush that was threatening to consume her face when she caught his piercing gaze once more.

'He's staring at me again,' she thought nervously. Trying to push the thought away, she wrapped her fingers around his slender body and positioned him to enter inside her backpack. All the while, his gaze never left hers.

With that done, she gently slung the backpack straps over her shoulders and headed for the door that led down to the school. Kagome's brain was buzzing lightly. Why had he stared at her like that?

'And he didn't back away this time,' she thought confidently. Although that was a very positive step, she still couldn't get rid of those piercing gold eyes.

Kagome merely shook her head and headed down through the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

It was now the last period of the day, English class. She didn't technically like English but she was pretty good at it anyway. Enough to get her a steady B in the class. She was at least glad that it was the end of the day, which meant she was closer towards getting to the voodoo shop than ever. She was practically fidgeting in her seat, chewing on the purple plastic that was her lead pencil while the tip of her shoe was tapping vigorously onto the floor.

"Okay then, class," Mr. Tachibana drawled. He shuffled the stack of paper in his hands and motioned for the class to come to order. "We will be having a pop quiz today, so I all want you to take out a clean sheet of paper and a number two pencil so we can begin." The class around her awed in unison, but did as they were told. Soon the room was echoing with students rustling through their binders to get out paper and unzipping their backpacks for pencils to write with.

Once getting her supplies out, Kagome took the paper that were handed to her from the girl in front of her. Since she was the last person in the row, she didn't have to worry about stretching her hand out to give it to the next person behind her. And then, she began the quiz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxD

Kagome was about halfway through with the quiz when she suddenly felt something cold and solid prod into her right arm. She looked to her right and saw one of her classmates (she didn't know him too well to remember his name) mouthing off words to her. She stared at him confusedly and averted her gaze back down to her paper.

Once again, she felt the same plastic poke prod into her arm. She jerked her head towards him.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"What's the answer to number 21?" he whispered. Kagome clenched her teeth. Was that what he wanted her for? Well, she wasn't going to give him the damned answer for all she knew. That would be cheating, and why should he get an answer right if he didn't know the material. All she'd be doing was helping him get through with his life by taking the easy path.

"Do it yourself," she whispered, looking down at her paper once again. For the third time, she felt the plastic prod into her arm a little more sharply than before. Kagome felt the spike in her anger rise dangerously high.

"Come on, don't be such a pansy, just tell me already!" he whispered harshly.

"No!" she whispered, glancing over at the teacher to make sure he hadn't caught them exchanging their sentences. Fortunately, he hadn't seemed to notice.

"Come on- Ow!" he yelped. Kagome stared at him oddly, wondering at what caused his sudden outburst of pain. She looked down at her backpack when she heard a faint rustling noise resound from beneath her desk. She could have sworn she saw silver.

She returned her gaze back to the boy and saw him lift up his pant leg. There were three heavy gash marks running along his calf, each of them letting out a steady stream of blood.

"Why the fuck did ya' do that for?!" he screamed at her, his hand still holding up his pant leg. "Shit fucking hurts like…-"

"Iinko, I will not tolerate such language in my class, now tell me what has caused you to disturb the other students from taking their quizzes?" Mr. Tachibana asked, making his way over towards Iinko.

Iinko ceased his foul language and shot a dirty glare at Kagome. She widened her eyes in response. What was that for?

"She fucki- freaking scratched me or something!" he shouted, sending an accusing finger towards Kagome. She clammed up, sensing the stares from her fellow classmate's land upon her. She dropped her pencil and stared at Iinko, then at Mr. Tachibana. She had done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve such a witless accusation! Surely, Mr. Tachibana would see it her way...hopefully.

"Is this true, Higurashi?" Mr. Tachibana asked her, sending his eyes to rest upon her. His face was stern and she could tell that he really did not want his class to be interrupted by such a petty scenario.

"N-no, sir. I didn't do anything," she said. She mentally kicked herself for not sounding too convincing.

"Then why's there blood on your backpack?" Iinko asked loudly, pointing towards the yellow heap that was her backpack. Kagome followed his finger and rested her eyes upon her pack. It did indeed have blood on it. Kagome was at a lost for words. Her backpack was sitting snuggly all the way in the far-left corner on the floor, far away from Iinko and his accusing self. How did blood get on her backpack when it was so far away from where he was sitting?

"B-but..." she stammered.

"The blood prolly' dropped from her hand!" he yelled out once more. Mr. Tachibana raised a hand to silence him.

"Iinko, go to the nurse and get that wound patched up," he told him, his eyes still on Kagome. "As for you Higurashi, please see me after class." Kagome was dumbfounded. She felt the inevitable blush starting to rise up upon her cheeks as the awkward stares from her classmates pierced into her. She ducked her head, trying to hide from any further embarrassment. Kagome looked up at the clock. Due to her earlier situation, time had amazingly passed by quickly and before she knew it, the bell had wrung. Everyone zipped up their backpacks and headed for the exit, dumping their quiz papers onto the basket atop of Mr. Tachibana's desk.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't even finished her quiz thanks to Iinko.

"Higurashi," Mr. Tachibana's dull voice echoed about the room. Kagome got up and shuffled her way through the rows of desks, halting at the front of his desk.

"I don't know how that blood got on your backpack, and I find it very hard to think that you could have done this," he started. "But I'm letting you go for now." Kagome felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. At least she wasn't going to get in trouble...today.

"As for the quiz, you can finish it tomorrow at lunch." And with that, Mr. Tachibana got up from his desk and left the room. Kagome returned to her desk and raised her backpack up. She examined it closely. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized that Sesshoumaru was still in there. She was starting to think that he might have had something to do with the deep gash marks on Iinko's leg. She stared at the unzipped zipper and a thought soon dawned on her.

She had forgotten to zip it back up when she took out the paper she needed for the quiz. She opened the mouth of her backpack wider, peering inside. A pair of fierce golden eyes stared back up at her. He was sitting upright, leaning against her history binder. He seemed perfectly calm, as if nothing of interest had passed during his long minutes trapped within the confounds of her messy backpack. Her peaceful attitude soon dissipated as she saw his bloodstained yukata sleeve. She quickly zipped up her backpack and shoved her pencil into the front pocket of her pack. As she zoomed out the door, she placed her unfinished quiz in the basket and stormed out into the hallway.

She kicked open the school doors, running down the steps and siding back behind the shrouds of a very dense bush. She unzipped her backpack hurriedly and yanked Sesshoumaru out.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" she shouted at him, trying to keep her voice to a bare minimum. She shot him with a few piercing glares of her own, none of which even phased his non-chalant demeanor. He had practically humiliated her in front of her whole class, cutting Iinko like that. She stared down at his hands, which still had Iinko's blood residue and a bit of flesh embedded within his claws. She inwardly grimaced.

Sesshoumaru had not answered her; he merely stared at her with an air of aloofness.

"I don't need you to make my life any worse than it already is," she hissed at him. Kagome was beyond angry, she had almost gotten in trouble because of him. And there was also the fact that Sesshoumaru actually injured someone, which meant he was perfectly capable of doing it again. Her thoughts wandered to images of her family; all sorts of gashes and cuts ripped up along their lifeless bodies. She shook her head vigorously to rid her of her gory thoughts.

"Just tell me why?!" she demanded, growing steadily angrier at the lack of his concern. She watched as his golden orbs flinched to the side, seemingly staring at nothing.

"You were bothered by him."

Kagome nearly choked on her own spit. She finally managed to gulp, loosening the tight hold she had around Sesshoumaru's waist.

'He scratched him because Iinko was bothering me?' she questioned herself. Kagome couldn't deny the fact that her face had nearly turned scarlet at that thought. She was confused, beyond confused. Why would Sesshoumaru do something like that, for her? She had heard him very clearly earlier that day when he had said that he had no emotions, so why would he care if someone was bothering her or not? Her head was aching slightly and her warm face didn't do much to comfort it either.

"T-thank you," she stammered, turning her head towards the side. She couldn't bear to look at him now, after she ranted and raved to him for something he did purely out of concern for her.

"Your gratitude is wasted human."

Kagome almost fell over. So much for his concern. Kagome simply sighed and decided to leave it at that. She had a voodoo shop to plunder and she wasn't going to waste her time sitting behind a bush talking to a doll. Had she really gone crazy?

She placed him in the crook of her arm while she zippered her backpack shut and slung it over her shoulder. She looked down at him and caught him staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you wanna' go back into the backpack again?" she asked, putting on a fake smile. All he did in response was flick his eyes away from her. She took that as a firm "no".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

She was now standing in front of the door that was the entrance to the voodoo shop. She had made it pretty much okay, despite the stairs from a few people, but she had managed. She still held Sesshoumaru, his light body resting against her stomach. She hadn't spoken to him the whole trip over to the shop and she was okay with that. She didn't feel like talking anyway. Her eyes drifted over to the sign that said "open" and her stomach did a little flip. Finally, after that entire episode of patiently waiting at school, she was finally going to get her questions answered.

She placed her palm on the brass doorknob and turned, pushing open the door. She stepped inside, her nostrils filling in with the scent of the familiar spices she had once wafted in when she first got Sesshoumaru. The door shut with a tiny click behind her, leaving her alone in the small shop. As far as she could see, she was alone. The shop was empty of any human presence.

She caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru. She watched as his golden eyes darted all about the room, his yellow eye color the only source of light. She unslung her backpack strap from around her shoulder and placed the pack on the dusty wooden floorboards next to an old cabinet. She began walking, heading towards the small register of the shop.

Her padded shoes made light pitter-patter noises against the hard floor. She hugged Sesshoumaru tighter to her body. He stared up at her, sensing the spike in her fear and nervousness. What was there to be so afraid about? He could not understand the girl sometimes; her face portrayed too many emotions. Of course, half of those emotions he couldn't quite register and if he could feel emotion himself, then he would have said that it annoyed him to no end.

Kagome darted her eyes back and forth, trying to find the familiar silhouette of the stores shopkeeper. She needed to speak with him, that was her whole point in coming here. Kagome rested one of her elbows on the register desk. She peered over and tried to look inside a door that led to another room somewhere in the back.

A firm hand placed itself upon her shoulder and she almost shrieked. She didn't turn around, she was too afraid. A smooth voice called from behind,

"Hello my dear."

**_6th chappeh complete yo!! Hope you all enjoyed it, and it would be most humbly appreciated if you could leave a lil' review. I luv readin' your reviews, really I do!!! And many of you have been asking if there's gonna be more romance. My answer: NO DUH!!!!!! That's why I wrote this ficcy. I'm a sucker for romance stories (reads nothing but shoujo and yaoi). So dun' worreh my peeps, you shall get your romance…soon o.o;_**


	7. It Punctures

**Hola, meh amigos!! Here is thy 7th chappeh!!!! **

**Hey, if anyone wants to see some little drawings that I drew for this ficceh, just go to my profile and scroll all the way to the bottom. Just click on the 2 links and bam! You are there yo ;D they're not fantastic, but hey...they're okay. **

_A firm hand placed itself upon her shoulder and she almost shrieked. She didn't turn around, she was too afraid. A smooth voice called from behind, _

_"Hello my dear."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

**Chappeh 7: It Punctures**

Kagome's mind froze. She didn't know what to do, to think. She had waited ever so patiently all day for this moment, and when it came to it…well...she didn't expect for her mind to go numb! That silken voice, she could remember it clearly now and with the utterance of those three simple words, "Hello my dear", she knew exactly who was attached to that mischievous tone.

The hand released itself from its firm hold on her shoulder. Kagome felt very much relieved at the simple act, but she still couldn't find the courage to face the only person whom she thought could answer all her questions.

"My dear, I can sense your apprehension," Rii whispered from behind. "Do not worry, I won't harm you. I promise."

Kagome slowly turned around and resumed a more proper stance. There was Rii before her, the ghostly ethereal beauty that he was. This time his ebony locks were tied back in a high ponytail, sending the rope like hair to fall in a straight line down his back. He seemed to be more ghostly than ever, his pale skin clashing out against the darkness that enveloped the shop.

She saw him smile, his thin lips lifting up into a small curve. His eyes flashed red with the same muted fire she had experienced seeing before. Kagome shivered. His eyes were the most foreboding pair of opticals she had ever seen; one stare and you surely thought you were in Hell already.

Kagome gulped. She had to retain her calm; she couldn't let him see her falter. She had important questions to ask of him and she was definitely going to make sure that those questions were properly answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Sesshoumaru sat silently in the crook of Kagome's arm, his golden eyes watching the slender man before him. He had felt Kagome's hold on him tighten and he could sense that she was fearful of the man. Who would be fearful of a person such as that? The man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail gave off an immoral sense of mischief; Sesshoumaru could discern that conclusion by merely watching the dance of timid fire within the stranger's eyes.

As Sesshoumaru was sitting there in Kagome's tight hold, he began to think. The voice of the man brought up many memories, memories he had wished would remain lost forever more. He could remember that silky, yet deep voice he had heard one too many times, he was sure of it. Yet, he couldn't link that voice to any human or demon known to him.

A creak in the floorboards disrupted him from his musings. He watched the stranger stalk towards his direction, his black boots padding gently onto the floor. He felt the pressure of Kagome's hold tighten as she stepped back, gently knocking into the register counter.

The man got closer and closer and before Sesshoumaru could blink, the man had leaned down and was face to face with Kagome. He felt her hold go even tighter as her body instinctively edged back; yet there was no where else to escape.

A few cascading locks of black jetted forth from his shoulders as the stranger seemed to stare Kagome down.

"Rii..." Kagome said quietly, a tiny hint of alarm giving her away. Sesshoumaru perked his head up and stared at the two. The stranger was so close to her, so close to his presence as well. And he had gotten a name; Rii. So that was the strangers name, was it? Sure enough, Sesshoumaru processed the newly acquired information but failed to link the name to anyone he had ever met before. Sesshoumaru quirked a delicate eyebrow. Yet, the voice sounded so familiar...

"I am very glad that you have remembered my name," Rii started, leaning in closer to Kagome's face. "I would have thought that you forgotten, such a plane simple name, Rii. Too short, am I right?" Sesshoumaru watched as the faint pigment of crimson faded in on her cheeks. He could tell that she was nervous with Rii being so closely near her. He watched on in silence as the moments passed by. He was still nestled tightly in her arm, rather too tightly. The sudden clearing of Kagome's throat broke the silent tension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"Rii," Kagome started, posturing her back so that she stood straight. She shimmied out of his human barricade and made to stand in back of him. "I don't have time to play around with you. I have many questions." Kagome stared at Rii, expecting a reply. When he didn't automatically give her one, she began to feel nervous again. Rii backed away from her and regained his true height. He towered over her much shorter body, his vibrant red eyes cutting into her own. His small little smirk didn't appear to have vanished, as if her were enjoying the way he was tormenting her.

"Who ever said that I was playing around my Dear?" he asked slowly, his smirk growing faintly wider. "Though, if you suggest that we…"

Kagome took a step closer, getting slightly annoyed by Rii's attitude. She didn't expect his utter lack of interest in her being there. It was as if he were playing a game with her, that she was just some chess piece on a checkered board. Kagome loosened her hold on Sesshoumaru. She was figuring that she was probably crushing the poor doll, what with her death grip on him. She had to take control of things from here on. If Rii couldn't remain on task, then she was certainly going to have to make him. She needed to know what the object she was currently holding in her arms was capable of, but most importantly...what he was exactly.

"As I said before, I have questions," Kagome continued, trying to muster up a stern look. She had to be firm with him or else she wouldn't be able to get anything done. Even though she had known Rii for only a short period of time, she could already tell that he was the type to not take things seriously...or he did, but he liked to play around with the situations and outcomes of things.

Rii came closer to her again, but instead headed towards the register counter behind her. She watched as his black ponytail trailed after him. His back was towards her as he peered over the counter and shuffled through what she thought was a stack of papers. She took this chance by observing his clothing. He wasn't wearing lace this time, and she silently thanked god that he wasn't because the last time he looked positively...dare she say it? Beautiful? He merely donned a long white button-up dress shirt and a pair of tight, black jeans. She was amazed how he made himself look so good with such a simple arrangement of clothing.

Rii turned around and tilted his head, smiling at her while he placed the palms of his hands on the edge of the register counter and heaved himself up onto it. He seated himself there, legs dangling from his perch. He leaned back on his hands, a glint from one of his rings shining fiercely in the dark. She shivered as his eyes glinted with that same form of mischief.

"You say you have questions?" he drawled on, tapping his fingernails against the register counter.

Kagome shot a glimpse at Sesshoumaru, who was staring intently at Rii and merely said, "Yeah." Rii's gaze averted toward the ground and she watched as his eyes briefly brushed across Sesshoumaru.

"I cannot promise you that the answers to your questions will be suitable enough for you," he explained, his rich tone echoing softly around the shop. "There are some things in this world that are not meant to be revealed…yet." Kagome shivered at his statement. What did he mean by that? Sesshoumaru felt the brief tremble go over her body, for she had held him closer. He stared up at her. Her eyes trembled, yet she was fighting not to loose her calm. He stared back at Rii, who in turn was staring at him intently. Sesshoumaru gave a glare of his own.

Kagome walked over towards the register, halting in front where Rii was currently seated. She stared up at him while he still towered over her form.

"What is he?" she asked quietly, too afraid to disturb the silence that they were in. There was a brief stillness after that, where neither of them had sad anything. She watched Rii's gaze avert towards Sesshoumaru, in which they quickly flickered back to her. Rii tucked back a black strand of hair that had scrambled loose across his face, his rings making a clinking sound as they clinked back onto the register counter.

"Who, my Dear girl?" he asked. Kagome could see clearly through that fake look of cluelessness etched so crudely upon his face. He knew perfectly well who, technically what she was talking about. Well, she wasn't going to give into his shenanigans. She had to be as firm as possible; straightforward and down to the point. Kagome wondered if she was going to get her information before it turned dark out.

"You know perfectly well who," Kagome retorted. She wrapped her fingers around Sesshoumaru's small waist and protruded him forth. Rii's gaze averted towards the porcelain doll, his red eyes glittering with newfound recollection.

Sesshoumaru shot a heated glare at Rii. The man had dared to smile at him and in such a sinister manner too. If Sesshoumaru could relate to any emotion he was feeling, he probably would have said that he felt humiliated and...stuck. The girl had thrusted him out into the open, to leave him dangling there in mid air. If Rii were to do something out of hand then he would have no trouble in doing it.

Rii's image receded faintly as Sesshoumaru was brought back to Kagome's side. He didn't look at her, just stared out into the open space. She wasn't worthy of an evil glare at the moment.

Kagome was startled from her quietness when she heard Rii let out a deep sigh. He began tapping his fingernails on the register counter again, the back of his black heeled boots tapping against the wooden counter.

"I wish you would not have brought him," he said quietly, his neck craned so that he was staring at the ceiling. "That is, not until I know that he has something to give me in return." Kagome quirked an eyebrow, somewhat lost at his statement. She began to think.

'So, Rii's gotta' know Sesshoumaru then, I mean it sounds like he doesn't like him,' she thought to herself.

"Tell me," Rii continued, drawing her from her thoughts. "Have you felt...I would not really know, that something was missing?" Kagome stared at him oddly. What did he mean by that? There was certainly nothing missing in her life, if that was what he was assuming. Was he referring to maybe a missing piece in the playing field of love? She blushed at that. She certainly hoped that that wasn't the case.

"Well, I don't really know what your talking about," Kagome started. "If anything, my life has been more overloaded than before." She shot a quick glance at Sesshoumaru's sitting form for more emphasis. She heard Rii sigh again, almost as if he were already annoyed of her.

"Let me rephrase that question," he said slowly. "Have you felt any sense of weakness, that something was misplaced...lately?" Lately? Now he was talking about her health? Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. He certainly was an odd one, although she wasn't one to talk.

"I don't think my health is a very important topic right now, but no I feel fine," she said quickly. She gave him a stern glare. "Now, if you would be so kind, I'd really like to start asking some questions."

"I suppose it didn't work."

Kagome stared at Rii, trying to make sense of what he had said. He had said his last statement so quietly that she thought he did it on purpose so that she wouldn't be able to he hear him. Yet, she did and she had no possible clue to what it meant. She was growing fairly impatient what with his stalling. She wanted her yearning questions to be answered, and by god she was going to get them!

"What is he, why'd you give him to me, why the heck can he walk and -?" Kagome was cut off from her wailing of words when she heard a loud thump on the floorboards. Rii had pounced off from the counter and had landed heavily upon the floor. He made his way towards her and halted, a mere one foot away from her. His ruby red eyes flared with a flagitious animosity, seeming to cut their way through her defensive barrier of rigid calm. He was too close for comfort and she began to back away.

"P-please," she began again, raising her voice. "Sesshoumaru's no ordinary doll, I have to know -!!"

"He is exactly what you think he is!" Rii spoke in a severe tone. He had practically shouted at her and it made her flinch at the anger in his voice. "Sorcery, black magic, call it what you wish but he is nothing of this world! Nothing more than a doll created from decorative glass and dried clay. He is not but a hollow shell, inclination of emotion too pungent for the likes of him and it seems that he has failed in his mission for which I will surely take the blame." Rii ended in a huff. He had really poured his lungs out to her and his jaw was set in a tight position. His eyes held no longer the flight of mischief, but instead the musings of jaded anger.

"I think it is time for you to be leaving," he said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Get your bag and go."

"But -!"

Rii fixed her with a firm glare. Kagome stopped her mouth and gulped. His glares were not as sinister as Sesshoumaru's, but they still were a bit scary. Kagome practically jogged to where her backpack was lying in the heap of dust that she had placed it in and hooked it around one shoulder. She stared back after Rii and shivered when she discovered he was no longer there. Her hand landed on the brass doorknob and she gently pulled it open, stepping into the cool air. Boy, was she going to have a lot to think about tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Darkness.

Pure and utter darkness.

In the midst of all that darkness, a luminescent pink glow swiveled into the air, rekindling itself into taking a sort of circular shape.

"The girl came today, did she not?"

Rii stepped out into the darkness, the pink glow casting a faint radiant light upon his body. His red eyes shimmered in the lack of light, a steady smirk enlarging across his face.

"I suppose she did drop by for a visit," he answered, his voice aloof and deaf. The pink glow fizzled darker, growing larger with its newly found tumult. There was silence; a long drawling silence that would choke anyone who entered within it. Rii shifted his weight, his eyes averted towards the ground.

The pink ball of light grew fainter, yet it still remained visible in the darkness.

"You obtained nothing?"

Rii remained quiet at that question.

"Oh my Dear, how did you know?" he asked, a mocking tone ringing off his voice. He folded his arms, the rings on his fingers beaming their crystal lights.

The pink ball of light faded in and out, getting lost in the sea of blackness until it remained no more.

"I always know what you are up to, Naraku..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Kagome sighed and plopped herself down upon an old rickety bench, her raven hair blowing in the breeze. Around her, dry leaves cascaded down like an April shower. She set her backpack down next to the bench and propped Sesshoumaru into a sitting position beside her. They were sitting in a park.

Her mind was swimming with the events that had just transpired. The shop, Rii, the yelling. She had to admit, she was pretty pissed because she had not obtained her goal and she was even angrier that the eccentric Rii denied her up-front of that goal. He had kicked her out, kicked her out!

"Get your bag and go my ass..." she mumbled under her breath. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled, exhaling the air in a clean swoop of her mouth. There was no sense in getting angrier, what was done was done. That just meant she'd have to try even harder.

She turned her head to the left of her, resting her eyes upon Sesshoumaru's sitting form. He hadn't caused any trouble at all. In fact, she had almost forgotten about him until she realized she was still carrying something. She'd have to thank him later for his cooperation.

"Well, we didn't accomplish anything today," she said aloud, leaning back against the bench and stretching her legs.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, cocking his head towards her.

"We?" he asked quietly. Kagome rolled her eyes and let out a tiny smile. Even though his humor was beyond believable and overall terrible, he still managed to at least cheer her up after her little soirée at the shop.

"I apologize your Highness," she mocked, flailing her hands about into the air. Kagome yawned and looked out into the horizon. Judging by the alignment of the sun, she could discern that it was almost close to 5:00, right around the setting of the sun.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" she said quietly, turning her body so that she faced him. He wasn't looking at her, instead watching how the tree's swayed in and out with the lingering breeze.

"Did you know him, Rii I mean?" she asked slowly. She had been wondering if the two had known each other back at the shop, what with Rii's clear dislike of the doll she had in her arms.

'He was like that too when he first gave Sesshoumaru to me,' she thought, pondering on her newly discovered wonder. Kagome waited for an answer, but after a while, when none came she grew anxious.

"Well?" she asked again, scooting closer to him. She watched as he shifted due to her movement. Did he detest her that much?

"His voice," he whispered, his gaze still out in a daze. Kagome blinked once or twice. So, he liked Rii's voice then? She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Well, that didn't help her much.

She was growing impatient. He wasn't looking at her and it was fairly obvious that he was trying very hard to avoid looking at her. Did he know something that she didn't? Rii hadn't helped her at all with her questions so the only possible solution was to ask Sesshoumaru. She was fairly sure that he could probably piece some things together.

Kagome leaned over. She watched as his golden eyes flickered towards her, but they quickly dispersed. He really was trying to avoid her.

Kagome stretched out her hand, placing her fingers on the delicate porcelain that was his chin and gently forced him to look at her. She shivered at the cold contact.

"Look, if you have something to say then say it," she said aloud, although still gentle enough so that her voice was a steady, yet firm calm. "You can trust me, I promise." She tried desperately to obtain a firm lock on his eyes, but he still tried his best not to look at her.

"My business is of no concern to you," he said firmly, his silken tone drifting off into the air. Kagome inched back. It was as if someone had just slapped her. Here she was, trying her best to understand him and he returns the favor by telling her to butt out. Be it by God or the Devil as her witness, she wasn't going to take his sass! If you could call it sass.

"Hey! I own you, so I can do as I please!" she spat, trying her best to calm her anger. He was just so arrogant at times that she couldn't stand it! She shut her mouth abruptly as she felt him stiffen. Did she say something to make him upset?

'Yeah right, he can't feel emotion,' she thought. Her fingers were still gently gripping the nub of his chin; his body still against her flesh. His face, he had that mask again. That total look of blankness, as if no other expression could penetrate that stoic mask of inert lifelessness.

She was cut back from her thoughts when she felt the piercing ends of something very, very sharp. She looked down and saw that his claws had dug into her skin, tiny droplets of blood drizzling down her hand. She immediately grabbed her hand away, staring at the tiny puncture wounds imbedded into her flesh. She looked at him with disbelief, her brown eyes wide and searching for an answer as to why he had done what he had just done.

"Ow..."

**oh, that Fluffeh-sama!! I wouldn't mind if he hurt me…in ways that I can not speak of since they are very…naughteh 0.oThank you for reading this far my peoples and I'm so glad that all of you guys enjoy it this much!!! All I ask in return is for a lil' review, pwease...**

**rememba' if you wanna' see some drawings that I drew of this ficceh, go to meh profile, scroll all the way to le bottom and clicky on them 2 links that r there. SANKYUUU!!**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything, even my Fluffeh-sama. Although, I'm kinda' glad that I don't own him because I'd probably use him…for my own distorted purposes 0.o**


	8. It's Dark

**Yay! 8th chappeh!! I hope u guys enjoy this and please leave a lil' review…pwease ;D**

**I absolutely love writing this story and all ur reviews encourage me to write even more! Sankyuu!**

**Chapter 8: It's Dark**

Maybe it would have been best to do it himself. He had the will power to do it and he was certainly powerful enough to, yet...how would he go about doing so? Rii, now formally known as Naraku, shifted his body, enjoying the soft caress of the blankets rubbing against his skin. All night he had been thinking, thinking about Kagome and her little "friend". Too much thinking if you'd ask him. He was stuck in a mild situation. Of course, he was the one who had gotten himself into it and he wasn't going to show her that he was a coward. He'd help her, no matter what. This time, she wouldn't be able to mock him for his failures.

His mind drifted to Kagome again and he let out a soft sigh. How was he supposed to do it to her when her face clearly resembled someone he had loved dearly?

"Had loved more to speak," he mumbled. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her; now Kagome was going to be even more uncomfortable around him. Since Sesshoumaru hadn't retrieved anything in his interest he supposed he was going to have to do it himself.

"I suppose I will have to look for her again," he whispered, turning around to face his pillow. He lowered the sheets over his head and dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Kagome awoke with a start, her body shuddering from an absent coldness. The rays of the sun outside poured through her bedroom window, engulfing the small room in a radiance of golden light. She had had a bad dream, although...she couldn't quite remember what that dream was.

"Another blank one," she muttered to herself, scooting a few strands of raven black hair away from her face. She grimaced as she accidentally applied pressure to her hand.

She brought her hand down, eyeing the beige Band-Aid that was placed over her tiny puncture wounds. It still stung when she touched it. The memories from yesterday began to flood in, reminding her who had given that slight injury to her hand. She didn't even want to think about it, what he did. It wasn't as if it were dramatic to her, it was just that...it was kind of an odd situation. A tang of guilt pierced her. It was her fault anyway. It was clearly obvious that she had said something to upset him, that's why he had pierced her like that.

"But he's not supposed to care," she whispered to herself. Kagome unlayered the mass of blankets atop of her, careening her legs out over the bed's edge.

She almost screamed as her eyes were met with two piercing orbs of gold. Kagome managed to calm herself down. He always managed to scare the living daylights out of her and he didn't even have to do anything!

Sesshoumaru was sitting atop her desk, his cold stare piercing into her own. She had forgotten that she placed him there last night, carelessly she might add. She just felt so odd with him yesterday after the park incident that she didn't even want to deal with him, so she had taken to do some homework while leaving him there to sit upon the desk to stare at nothing. And here he was, still...sitting and staring at nothing.

Kagome eyed him wearily before she too got up from the bed. She shot a glance at the digital alarm clock next to her bed.

8:35, it read. Kagome smiled, heading over towards her closet. Today was Saturday; she wasn't going to let just some odd fluke affect her. She was going to enjoy her weekend as best she could, even if Sesshoumaru had to tag along too! After retrieving a pair of dark blue jeans and a sleeveless black shirt, she headed off towards the bathroom down the hall.

"I'll be back, " she quickly added, stepping out into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

He knew it. It would only be a matter of time before that ghastly woman would hunt him down again. It seemed that throughout all these years he had been used as merely a tool, to gain a possession that the witch so greatly desired. Sesshoumaru let a ghost-like smirk stretch upon his slender lips. He wasn't going to rush, he never rushed. He would just take things as they went, abiding by his own time. Besides, he was never asked to be brought to this world, so then that would mean he didn't have to do anything to repay the favor of his upbringing.

Sesshoumaru stared about the all too familiar room, his golden eyes darting here and there. The girl had left to go change clothes perhaps, and here he was stuck like a bump on a log. He raised a slender hand, its pristine glow shining amidst the sun. He eyed his nails, where her blood had still remained wedged between them. He would have to clean them some time, he presumed that the girl might have cleaned them by now, so it was clear that she hadn't given him much thought. He had noticed, he wasn't an amateur when it came to other people's emotions. He could sense them very well actually; it was just his incapability to process them as his own that was the problem.

She had ignored him all night last night, after the park. As soon as they had gotten home, she placed him unceremoniously atop her wooden desk and left him there while she lay upon the bed, ogling through some foreign book. Sesshoumaru placed his hand upon the desk, running his claws in a circular motion across its smooth surface. He had decided. He would leave this place, leave the girl and all her perplexing emotions behind. He would go back to the shop, he already knew the way since they had gone there just yesterday.

Sesshoumaru stood up, his bare feet clinking softly against the wood as he walked his way towards the edge of the desk. After calculating for a moment or too, he leapt off, his body landing gracefully upon the carpet floor as his hair fluidly trailed behind him. He stared at the door that led out into the hallway. Thankfully, she had left the door open. And with that, Sesshoumaru padded softly towards the door, heading out into the hallway and forever leaving Kagome's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Sesshoumaru stared; he stared and stared and stared, his eyes never leaving that fixed spot. The stairs, he should have remembered the god-forsaken stairs! Sesshoumaru stared about him, checking if anyone had spotted him yet. They had not. He continued to stare down the stone steps, wondering if he should just go and get it over with. He had forgotten entirely about the stone staircase, the flaw to his escape. How on earth was he going to get down there? The girl had always carried him up and down, which had been fairly easy enough.

Sesshoumaru outstretched a hand, placing it upon the stone pillar at the head of the stairs. This obstacle was indeed very difficult.

'It would cause damage,' he thought to himself. A swift breeze came through the area, scattering fallen leaves while his silver hair entwined with the air. He just had to think up of another escape route. Perhaps he could climb a tree? His claws were certainly sturdy enough to be able to grip onto the bark, as would do a cat. His eyes widened a fraction. The cat, the cat would be his escape. The ball of fluff called Buyo would certainly do. Sesshoumaru tucked a strand of white hair behind his ear. No, he would find another way to escape. The cat was too risky and by all means most degrading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Kagome stepped out from the bathroom, her hair neatly combed and her face already washed and patted dry. She made her way down the hallway, turning into her bedroom.

She glanced about the room. Nothing seemed odd. The bed was still messy, the sun had gotten brighter and...she couldn't quite place it but she felt as if something had been missing.

1, 2, 3.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as to not wake her still sleeping family. He was gone, Sesshoumaru was gone! The panic began to rise, filtering within her body. She shouldn't have left him alone! Kagome suddenly remember the puncture wounds on her hand. Her eyes widened. Her family! She had to make sure that he hadn't gotten to them. If he could injure her then he was perfectly capable of injuring her family.

With that, Kagome sped out into the hallway.

Once closing the last door, her mother's, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't gotten to them, thank goodness so now she didn't have to worry about that prospect any longer. Kagome ran a hand through her hair, mussing it up in a stressful manner. He ran out on her again, just like he did that time when she had first gotten him. What was it with him? Did he like to send her sprawling on wild goose chases? Kagome sighed and took in a deep breath. Perhaps it was now time to start searching the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Sesshoumaru sat himself upon the first stone step, his lithe body leaning against the support pillar. He had had calculated the possibilities of escape, had even tried them but they all came to nothing. He couldn't scale any stone walls since the girls residence was located upon a high hill, so the means of him escaping that way would mean for a very tragic fall. He had actually tried climbing his way up a humongous tree that was located near the center of the large courtyard, yet to no avail. Half way up and he had almost lost his grip. Too dangerous if you would ask him.

Perhaps he was stuck here? Sesshoumaru tightened his jaw. No, he wouldn't say that. There was always a possibility, no matter what the circumstance. If not, then he would simply have to make one.

Sesshoumaru tensed as he heard the sound of footsteps echo within the house. No doubt the girl had discovered his absence. He heard the sound of something swish open from behind him, a steady pace of pounding on the cement following after. The girl was coming towards him now, making her way across the courtyard towards the stone pillars that he was leaning against. He slanted his eyes, his fingers twiddling with the white silk of his yukata. He could sense it, she was fuming. He waited for the inevitable.

"What were you thinking?!" she fired, her hands flailing in the air. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He watched as her hand found its way to her temple, her fingers massaging it in a circular motion. He assumed that he had stressed her beyond her limit.

"You're so stressful!" she edged, stomping on the concrete ground with her right foot. Sesshoumaru wondered at her childish antics. Was this how she was like when she was angered? He turned himself away from her, staring out into the open where the bottom of the stone steps were. He did not feel like listening to her romps and rants at the moment. Right now, he was too busy thinking up of an escape route.

A lone lock of silver hair cascaded down Sesshoumaru's shoulder, pooling into his lap. He entwined his fingers around it, rubbing his porcelain skin against the soft strand. He did not understand why she was being so boisterous. He had done nothing wrong to her. He hadn't marred her family; he hadn't run a rampage throughout her house like he had previously done. What was there to gripe about?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Kagome was fuming. She had searched and searched all throughout her house in means of finding him, wasting her time greatly. Once she realized that he wasn't anywhere to be found, she had decided to check outside. Once she had seen him sitting there, leaning against the stone pillar that supported the steps, she breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly cleared away by annoyance, anger and stress.

Now, after a few unsuccessful shouts and reprimands, he wasn't even trying to listen to her! She had seen him turn away from her, leaning more into the stone pillar.

She felt as if she wanted to burst, to shout out her feelings, emotions...anything that bothered her up to this point. She wanted to tell him that she was worried, not only for her family's safety, but also for his. She was worried that he might have fallen, broken into a thousand porcelain shards. Although, she didn't quite get why she had even cared. He was just a doll, right?

Kagome shook away her lingering thoughts. Right now, she had to deal with Sesshoumaru. Kagome stomped her way over towards him, stepping down a few steps so that she could meet him face to face. She leaned her body in, trying to match his gaze yet his eyes were averted elsewhere. Kagome felt her pulse quicken, her face slowly getting hotter. She questioned herself, wondering at her odd behavior. Maybe it was just how he was sitting; his slanted eyes looking away, his mercury colored hair pooling in around his lithe form. Majestic, that's what she would call him. Although, she would never voice that aloud...ever.

"If you disliked my company that badly, then you should have told me!" she said loudly, but not too loud as to wake her family up. That was her conclusive reasoning, that he despised her presence. What other conclusion could you come up with? It was very clear; simple, put right to the point. That was why he never tried to communicate with her, why he had pierced her with his sharp talons, and why he was trying to escape. Then why was he sitting there looking so forlorn? Wouldn't he already be gone, away from her and the shrine? Kagome looked behind her and looked at the stone steps she was standing upon.

Kagome let a rye smirk embark upon her face, her anger cooling down into a simmer. So, those damned steps were useful after all.

"Did the stone steps kill your plan or something?" she asked mockingly, already knowing the answer. Naturally, she received no reply. She was already used to his lack of communication, and she was aware that even if he did answer her it was probably because the need was either dire or necessary. Still, she asked anyway.

Kagome let out a battered sigh. There was no use in trying to ask him anything anymore, so she would probably just leave him be.

"Well, I was going to go out anyway, so you could have told me something earlier and we could have prevented all this," she said slowly. Kagome patted her jean pocket, making sure that her wallet and cell-phone were safely secured. She was planning on searching for more shops that dealt with the occult or voodoo or something like that. Perhaps, if she were to search hard enough, she would be able to find some store that dealt with the sort of stuff she was currently dealing with. Awhile ago, she had concluded that Sesshoumaru was some sort of magic being so she had thought that that's where her search would begin. Magic.

Kagome knelt down, stretching out her hand so that it was a mere couple of inches from Sesshoumaru's body. His eyes flickered towards her hand and then up to her face. They slanted.

"You wanted to escape right?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips. There was no use in being angry with him anymore. The past was the past and she'd leave it at that.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her hand, as if he thought it was something dangerous and feral. She saw his eyes retract and that was all the answer she needed.

"Do as you wish," he said, his baritone voice echoing within her ears. She nodded and wrapped her fingers around his tiny body, picking him up and placing him gently within the crook of her left arm.

"Well then, shall we?" she piped and began descending the stone steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

For the rest of the their little trip, he had remained silent. Of course, the girl had other means of passing the time. It seemed that she couldn't shut her mouth. Even in front of people, she still didn't even have the decency to stop. Thankfully, she had always lowered her voice around them to fawn suspicion. Sesshoumaru was still nested within the crook of her arm, his tiny body leaning in against her chest. He would have to say that the stares that they had gotten were rather unsettling at best, but other than that nothing much had happened.

"Keep your eyes open for any store that might look strange to you," she said, her eyes scanning the jumbling streets for a store that took interest. Naturally, Sesshoumaru said nothing to return, but merely stared on, his golden eyes searching silently for any telltale sign of something out of the ordinary.

After about ten minutes of walking down the densely packed sidewalks of Tokyo, Kagome suddenly got a bright idea. The library, there was always something useful to look into at a library! Kagome reprimanded herself, wondering why she hadn't thought of the possibility before.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, looking down at the doll in her arms. She waited for his eyes to connect with hers, that was always one way she could tell that he was at least listening to her.

"We can head over to the library!" she continued, letting a smile draw onto her lips. "I could probably find something about magic or whatever, maybe even find out what you are since you don't wanna' tell me anything."

What was the point in telling her anything? It was his business, his personal affairs; she hadn't the right to demand of him such confidential information. Sesshoumaru scoffed, his eyes leaving her face to stare back out into the busy streets. The world had changed remarkably since he had last remembered. He didn't even know half the things he was looking at right now, although he wouldn't voice that to her. He would eventually get a grip onto the workings of the world once again, wasn't as if it was new to him anyway.

Kagome smiled to herself. The library was a sure place to at least get some information down, that she knew. She wasn't even going to as him if he wanted to go, he was going to have to tag along with her whether he liked it or not.

"Well then!" she piped, heading off towards the direction of the library. "To the library!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"What are you planning to do, Naraku?"

A swiveling mass of pink filtered in, tiny sparkles of magenta colored glitter frolicking about. Naraku was leaning against his bedroom wall, his legs criss-crossed over his jade green blanket covers. His hair was messy, black tendrils sticking out every which way. He had just awoken from a deep slumber, his usually mischievous red orbs dull and weary.

"Why must you pester me at such a time?" he asked, his black fingernails digging through his hair to straighten out the tangles. The pink mass flickered in and out, the color gradually turning into a light magenta.

"Do not play games with me," the mysterious voice echoed, bouncing off the beige walls of his room. Naraku frowned, his brow creased in a confused manner. It was rather odd for her to appear in any other place than the dark, nonetheless his room. Perhaps it was time for the serious stuff to take place?

"I cannot wait any longer Naraku," the voice cut in again. "I have awaited for this moment many a century. I believe it was you who had so willingly offered to aide me in my pursuit, was it not?" Naraku tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, his red orbs bursting to life. He smiled, a small smirk taking hold of his lips.

"I have not forgotten," he said slowly, his voice changing from a groggy tone to a snide one. "Do not worry my Dear, I will get what you so impatiently want. The question is, are you prepared?"

The swiveling mass of pink energy burst into flame with a bright magenta burning after it, then all of sudden it fizzled out.

"I am always prepared…"

Naraku smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

It smelled very stale. Kagome couldn't quiet put it, but the library smelled very...boring. They had arrived at the library safely; save for a few odd stares coming from oncoming passerby, yet everything had gone smoothly. She still held Sesshoumaru within the crook of her arm, cradling him against her chest in hopes that he wouldn't accidentally fall.

Kagome patted her way through the carpeted floor, going up to the directory to find a specific section of the library that would suit her interest.

"Folklore, ancient myths, supernatural…" Kagome whispered to herself. "Second floor. Should be alright to look in, right Sesshoumaru?" He didn't answer. He stared at the odd map encased in glass, his eyes swimming over various geometrical shapes and vibrant colors. He couldn't quite understand what he was looking at, but it made as much sense for him to get the nick of it.

Kagome made her way towards the elevator, pressing onto the up-arrow button. She patiently waited for its arrival until she heard a click and the sound of opening doors. She stepped in the small compartment and pushed a button that read "2" on the elevator wall. Gravity flattened against her as the elevator scaled upward.

Once the elevator stopped and opened its doors to the second floor, Kagome stepped out, searching for a hanging sign that read, "Supernatural". Her eyes lighted up when she had found what she was looking for.

Sesshoumaru stared about the large room, his golden eyes scanning the large shelves filled with tons and tons of books. There was so many, he noticed. Too many to even count! How was it that humans could read so much?

The girl was heading towards some direction of the large, book filled room. He looked above him, a black sign hanging from the ceiling reading, "Supernatural." So, the girl had thought him a ghost now?

Kagome crept quietly down the aisle where all the supernatural books were enlisted. Why she was acting so stealthy, she hadn't a clue but something about the situation just made her feel a little bit sneaky.

She extended her hand, her fingers tracing numbly against the aged spines of the books. There were so many that she didn't even know where to start! Ghost, poltergeist, the occult, what in the hell was she supposed to look at?

"A little help here please," she whispered down to Sesshoumaru. She saw his silver head perk up, his golden eyes tracing towards hers. He quirked his head to the right and then continued to stare down at the long line of books packed into the wooden shelves. Kagome mentally slapped herself. There was no point in even asking him anymore…for anything.

'Just forget it Kagome, forget it…' she thought to herself. Her eyes opened wide when she came across an interesting title.

"Witchcraft huh?" she said to herself, her hand extending towards the book. She plucked the brown book from its snug place on the shelf. The cover was moth eaten and dusty, the spine very much falling apart. The golden trim had worn off a very long while ago and Kagome had to wonder at the age of the book. She smiled and tucked the book into Sesshoumaru's lap. She felt him flinch at the rough intrusion of his personal space.

She continued to walk the length of the long aisle, her fingers still tracing along the pathway of book spines. She halted when her eyes met the black spine of huge book. Silver lettering written in Goth Victorian letters that read, "Black Magic".

"Eureka!" she cried out. Kagome stretched out her hand, her fingers wrapping around the spine, but when she pulled…she almost screamed.

Two fiery red eyes stared back at her from behind the shelf, red flames dancing in a mischievous undertone. Kagome took a moment to catch herself. She recognized those eyes; there was something about them that spelled danger...clear and simple as that.

"Rii..." she whispered harshly, the black book in her hands slammed down into the carpeted floor. She took a step back, her eyes never wavering from the red ones. She saw them blink once or twice before they disappeared altogether from her view.

Sesshoumaru quirked his head, his gaze averting towards the girl that carried him. Her breathing had become erratic and he notioned that the red eyes who had suddenly appeared had something to do with her distorted behavior.

"Rii," his smooth voice whispered. Kagome looked down at him, surprised that he had spoken considering that he hadn't spoken to her for a very long time. She calmed herself down, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear, straightening down the folds of her jeans. She stared at the black book, its huge old self sitting elegantly upon the floor. She bent over, extending her hand to pick it up. She gripped it, her body slowly regaining its straight posture.

"Eep!" she squealed. There was Rii, his tall lank form towering over her. His vermilion eyes danced with a ball of mischievous flame, a smirk twisted upon his elegant lips.

"Good afternoon my Dear," his deep voice drawled on, the smoothness of it all luring her in. Sesshoumaru tensed, now fully aware of his sudden closeness. Rii (Naraku) was dressed in a long black trench coat, dark gray jeans protruding from the heavy fabric. His arms were crossed across his chest, his black colored fingernails tapping lightly onto the trench coat material. She watched as the glimmer from his rings splashed flashes of multi-colored light.

She watched as Rii's gaze drifted towards the large book in her hands. His eyebrow quirked, his head tilting towards the side.

"Now, why would you ever want to meddle into such a silly thing?" he asked, his voice as clear as crystal. Kagome gulped, the memories from the last time she had seen him refilling her mind. He was so rude to her before, now he acted as if nothing had ever even happened! Kagome straightened her posture, sticking her nose up into the air. She wasn't going to give off an air vulnerability, that would just make him think that he had the upper hand.

Sesshoumaru sensed that something was a bit, off. Why would Rii want to come see the girl again, when it was clear that he didn't want anything to do with her? He had acted so pushy and practically threw the girl out the door! Sesshoumaru couldn't quite place it, but he knew that Rii probably had something up his sleeve. The question was, what?

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice betraying her slight speck of fear. Rii smiled in return at her bold question. She watched as his fingers fiddled with the strands of his hair, curling them around each digit.

"Now, now," he cut in, his gaze averting towards her. "There is no need to be so imperious." Kagome stepped back. She was curious, wondering at his sudden appearance. Why the library of all places? It was surely not coincidence, their meeting. There had to be something up with his sudden emergence.

Kagome pressed Sesshoumaru to her chest, her feet edging away from Rii and his suspicious gaze.

"The last time I remember, you practically threw me out the door!" Kagome said loudly enough for him to hear her clearly. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Rii. So far, Rii hadn't even noticed his presence. Was he being ignored? Finally, Rii's red orbs landed upon Sesshoumaru's golden ones. They stared there like that, the two "men" staring at each other intently. Finally, Rii broke the staring contest, his eyes resting back upon Kagome. Sesshoumaru watched him give an affectionate smile, his long eyelashes batting up and down. How quaint.

"Why are you here?" Kagome cut in. She took a careful step towards Rii, making sure to not get too close.

"You mean to say, I cannot take the time off to stroll about the library in search of a good book?" he counter-fired, his tone a smooth mock. Rii suddenly sighed, his eyes drooping to the floor. He came closer towards her, his pale hand coming up to grip Kagome's. The Witchcraft book dropped to the floor, resounding in a dry thud.

"Well, since you are here," he breathed, his head lowering towards her pink hand. "I want to apologize, for the other day. I realized that I acted in such a childish manner and I did not mean to cause disrespect to you and your…friend."

Sesshoumaru watched Rii's eyes quickly dart towards him, but they immediately flickered back towards Kagome.

Rii sunk lower, his lips merely centimeters away from her flesh. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks, her mind forgetting about the mission in retrieving information and Sesshoumaru all together.

Sesshoumaru watched the display in silence. Rii had kissed the girl on the hand in such a way that it almost made him snarl. Although, he did not have the slightest idea as to why it bothered him so, so he kept his mouth at bay.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, wanting to see the reaction of Rii's heated actions. He was surprised to see that her entire face had gone red and that her head was bent down, blocking all view of her eyes. Sesshoumaru pivoted his head, his silver hair looping over his shoulders.

'Degrading,' he thought callously as he rested a heated glare towards Rii. Of course Rii paid no attention to this, he merely straightened himself. Sesshoumaru twitched in his seat, since the previous book was still wedged tightly into his lap. Perhaps it was time to get the damned thing off? The only way was to get the girls attention.

"Ouch!" Kagome squeaked as she felt two sharp needle- like objects penetrate her skin. She looked down at Sesshoumaru. His lips had wrapped around her wrist, his fangs pressing lightly into her flesh. He hadn't bit her hard to actually break the skin.

Satisfied that he had gotten her attention away from Rii, Sesshoumaru glanced at the book within his lap. Kagome scowled at him, saying things to him about "being nice." At least she had gotten the idea when she removed the book from his lap and plopped it down onto one of the wooden shelves that surrounded her.

Rii watched the little display, his eyes widening in entertained humor.

"Kagome," Rii called to her. He smiled when he once again regained her attention. "Perhaps we could go for a walk?"

Kagome looked around nervously after processing his question. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't possibly say no, that would be too rude. Yet...this was her chance to pry some information out of him.

She looked down at Sesshoumaru. He was glaring intently at her, his golden orbs piercing into her like a thousand dreadful daggers. She brushed the heated glare away, focusing her attention once more on Rii.

"Yeah..." she answered slowly, her feet shuffling against the carpet. She watched as a smirk etched its way onto Rii's face, his red eyes dancing merrily with a flame of roguishness. He offered his hand to her, waiting for her to latch on and follow. Kagome stared at his hand hesitantly. There was no point in getting intimate with him; Rii was a little bit too strange for her liking. She declined the offer by shaking her head. Rii simply shrugged and headed towards an exit towards the back of the library room.

"Aren't we supposed to go downstairs?" Kagome asked, still following after him. He shook his head no and continued his way.

"There is a balcony out here on the second floor," he called back to her. "Perfect spot for a little chit-chat." Kagome nodded silently. She followed him out the brown door, taking notice of the green exit sign. She clutched Sesshoumaru tightly. She was really nervous. What sorts of things would Rii say to her? How was she supposed to respond? Heck, she was even having a hard time keeping her cool!

Sesshoumaru felt a wash of cool air fan against his skin. His silver hair thrashed madly behind him in the wind, catching onto to the girl's chest. They were now out on the balcony. He looked around, regarding the new surroundings. The sky was blue and the sun shined brightly…it was also deserted. He watched as Rii headed over towards the building's edge, placing his elbows upon the cement guardrail overlooking the city.

Rii's hair blew gently in the wind, long locks of hair catching in his face. Kagome stared about her, feeling slightly awkward with the lack of other human beings. There was not a single soul out there with them! Now she was really going to have a tough time concentrating.

'But Sesshoumaru's here,' she thought to herself, staring down at his silver head. She didn't know why, but she felt somewhat safer at that thought. He was there, standing by her through all of this. She hugged him tighter, giving him a silent reward without even knowing that he was receiving such a prize.

Sesshoumaru tensed up at the slight pressure the girl gave him. He didn't look at her, understanding that she merely wanted to know that he was still there and conscious.

"Kagome..." Rii called out, his words dying on the wind. He turned his head to look at her. "What would you do if something strange happened to you?"

Kagome almost laughed at the question. As if her life couldn't get any more stranger.

'Not with this little bundle of joy in my arms,' she thought sarcastically.

"That's kinda' hard to answer Rii," she responded. "My life is as hectic as it can get, just try me." Kagome curled her fist and pressed it against her side. What more was he going to ask, if she believed in fairies too?

"That is wonderful then," Rii suddenly shouted with glee. He turned around and clasped his hands together, a wide smile spreading across his face. He came closer towards her, his hands still clasped and his eyes shining with mischievous merriment.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind," he trailed on, getting closer and closer.

Kagome immediately heard the siren bells ringing. Something wasn't right. The way he was looking at her, smiling at her...what did he mean that she wouldn't mind? She edged herself away from him, trying to get as far from him as possible without him noticing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said hesitantly, trace amounts of fear leaking into her voice. She clutched Sesshoumaru even tighter, more so that she thought she would eventually crush him.

Rii was face to face with her, his tall form towering over her. His ebony locks cascaded over his shoulders, sending long lengths of black hair to tickle her face. His vermilion eyes shone with a fierce animosity, foretelling an impending doom. His trademark smirk replaced his smile and he leaned in, his breath hot upon her cheek.

"W-what?" Kagome stammered, trying to gain her bearings. Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at Rii. He was a little too close for comfort in his standards and this aspect did not suit well for Sesshoumaru.

Then, he watched as Rii's slender hand came forth, his index fingers extending to prod at the girl's forehead.

"Sleep," he whispered. And then everything went dark.

**Whoo…End of 8th chappeh…there shall be more…more I say. Bwa ha ha ha o.o;**

**Please leave a review and I hope u enjoyed le chappeh!! **


	9. It's Big

**OMG, its been like...a while since i updated -.-; IM SO SORRY, i was just busy typing out other stories. if anyone wants to check out some original stories that i've written just go to and search for the author : sesshyfanchick :D here's your chappeh and I hope you enjoy it cause i had a nice time typing it :3**

**CHAPPEH 9: IT'S BIG**

White, pure white.

That was all she could see, just a torrent of vibrant white. Kagome moved her head from side to side, trying to further awaken herself. It didn't help much for her eyes were still groggy and her body felt numb.

Kagome squinted her eyes and forced them open. She grimaced, the white light burning through her brown orbs.

'So bright,' she said to herself. Finally she could see. Her vision was still a bit blurry but nonetheless she could manage to make out certain things.

"AH!" she screamed.

Two golden eyes stared down at her, so hollow and void of emotion. She wanted to reach out and poke them, so that she would never have to stare within their hollow depths...but something stopped her. She grew dizzy, as if someone were pulling down on her, dragging her to the ground. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Kagome shot up, her breathing heavy, tiny beads of sweat flinging off her face. She brought a hand up and smoothed down her hair, whiping at her forehead while taking deep breaths. She shivered as she remembered what she had dreamt.

Those two golden eyes, those eerie yellow orbs were so...vibrant yet dull, as if all the life had been sucked out of them. They were vibrant, yet there was something lacking. Kagome shook her head free from the dream. There was no time to be dawdling on such matters, there were more important things on hand.

For the first time, Kagome looked around her, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes widened magnificently as she discovered that she was no longer in the library anymore. In fact, she was far from it.

She was surrounded by green, nothing but green. Lush vines swooped in from above her head, dangling down thick jagged tree trunks like cobwebs. The mix of dense leaves and prickly twigs prodded through her jeans, tickling her legs and chilling her exposed flesh. She was in some sort of jungle, a very thick and dense jungle.

She found herself smiling as her eyes landed upon an array of tropical flowers, each one shaded a different color. She looked up, searching for a hint of blue but the foliage was too dense and packed together to show the sky.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, her eyebrow quirking in confusion.

"Is it not obvious?"

Kagome stiffened, clearly jostled by the sudden extra voice. She whipped her head around and nearly died where she sat.

"W-what??" she stammered, her mouth agape. She was dreaming, there was no way that what she was seeing was possibly real.

"What?" the voice mimicked.

Kagome shook her head, her heart pounding and her eyes wide. Her mouth was still open, too paralyzed by shock to close on its own.

Kagome quickly scrambled up, her hands sticking out wide as if she were a deer caught in headlights. She ebbed away, too scared to go near yet too afraid to leave. Nothing was making sense, how could this possibly happen?

Sesshoumaru stared up at her, his white eyebrow cocked slightly. His silver hair pooled in around him, shiny and translucent. Green leaves were scattered about in his lap, an assortment of vines and twigs entangled in his hair.

Kagome stuck out her index finger, pointing down at him. She was trembling, looking like she was accusing him of some sort of crime.

"You're big!!" she yelled.

Indeed, he was big. Sesshoumaru, his once former doll size had diminished and now here he was, sitting as a grown man at least five inches taller than her. Kagome's mind was confused, spinning with illogical thoughts. How...how was it possible? How could something so small...suddenly sprout to the size of a six foot tall man?

Kagome looked around her, her eyes ravishing her surroundings. Maybe she was dreaming or something, that was always a possibility. She woke up in a jungle for crying out loud, she must be dreaming!

Kagome brought her twitching fingers to her skin. She brought her index finger and her thumb together and pinched her flesh. Kagome let out a tiny yelp but still remained where she was.

She looked about her once more, as if expecting a giant meteor to fall out of the sky.

"I'm not dreaming?!" she screamed, stamping her foot against the grassy ground. The leaves beneath her crunched.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, his yellow orbs watching in mock fascination. What was she rambling on about? He looked at his hands and then at himself, if one could do that. Indeed, he had noticed that he had grown by a fairly great amount, but he didn't let that aspect deter him. Sure, he had wondered why his body was no longer petite and instead a six foot tall man with real flesh, but it was nothing of importance...yet.

He took a clawed finger and gently twirled it around a cascading lock of white hair. He had to ponder at his turn of events, he definitely had to think it through, but he could save that for a later time.

Kagome inhaled, taking in a great gusts of fresh air, then exhaled it all in a calm, sweeping motion. She had to compose herself or else she was going to bring herself into a self-induced panic attack.

'Okay, Sesshoumaru's no longer a doll,' she told herself, her hand cocked under her chin. How was it possible?! The aspect still bothered her, poking away at her insides and sending off warning bells. She would have never thought, not even in her lifetime, that Sesshoumaru would be taller than her. She only saw him as a doll: a one foot high doll. Yet now...it was going to be a bit difficult now that he was about six feet, almost five inches taller than her.

"Alright, alright," Kagome spoke loudly, sticking her hands out in front of her in means of peace. "I've saw it, I let it sink in and now I'm partially over it." He was still sitting on the ground, the worm-eaten leaves and prickly twigs surrounding him like an encircling halo. Kagome fought hard to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks. He looked too surreal, too ethereal to believe that he had once been a mere doll, and now here he was sitting before her, his beauty intact and well...grown. She was amazed at how pale his skin was, now that it was no longer covered in porcelain. She would have thought that his skin would at least have some hues of peach mixed in, but his skin was pure white. She almost had to cover her eyes with her hand because of its vibrant brilliance. And don't even get her started on his hair...

"Alright...Sesshoumaru, if that is your real name," Kagome mocked, her left eye squinting in suspicion. She already knew that he was undoubtedly the same Sesshoumaru from before; the dollish Sesshoumaru, yet she just couldn't get that fact embedded into her head. A girl had her suspicions.

He didn't answer her, his golden eyes glimmering with yellow light as he scanned the ground. She could see the green vines and brown trees reflected within them.

'Well he sure hasn't changed,' Kagome thought wryly, huffing in a pout. She was disappointed that only his appearance had changed and not his attitude. 'He still needs to work on that. First things first though, we gotta' find out where we are.'

She began trotting back and forth, her eyes scanning the mass of dense foliage. How could they have gotten here? She couldn't really remember anything, her mind was still a bit fuzzy. Without knowing it, Kagome had walked over to Sesshoumaru and plopped herself beside him, her hand gripping her chin in thought.

How did they get there? She lived no where near any kind of jungle and she doubted that someone had knocked her unconscious and kidnapped her to some secluded area out in the wilderness...sometimes her imagination got the best of her.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind that she had sat next to him, he merely shifted in his seat and scooted a few inches away. The girl had too many raging emotions and it was quite difficult to predict her next move at times. It looked as if she were in deep thought, her brow furrowed and her brown eyes set and determined. She looked calculative, speculative, the first time he had ever seen her this serious. Perhaps he should try to help her in her speculations?

"Hmph." He wouldn't waste his time on her.

Kagome cocked her head at the sudden outburst of noise. Had he just grunted?

"Sesshoumaru," she asked, turning to look at him. He was looking at the tops of the trees, seeming to search for the hidden sky. "Do you remember anything?" He had to remember something. She already knew by experience that he was calculative and cunning, so there was hope that he would have remembered even the slightest bit of information, no matter how small.

After a long moment of silence, Kagome gave up and sighed. She hung her head dejectedly, resting her forehead upon her knee. It hurt to think like that. But why couldn't she remember anything?! She could feel her mind churning, trying to seek the answers to her many questions, but it felt as if every time she grasped it, it slipped away and that's what made her truly frustrated. They were so close, yet so far away.

"Books," she heard him say, startled at the sudden sound. Suddenly, as if a light just flashed before her eyes, Kagome stood up, her arms stiff and legs straight.

"Rii!!" she yelled out into the jungle, the birds up above fluttering from their trees. "He was the one! We were at the library and he did something...!" Kagome whirled around, looking down at Sesshoumaru still planted on the jungle floor. He was aloof, his golden eyes hollow and void of emotion. She saw his index finger fiddling with a strand of his hair. How could he just sit there, so relaxed and uncaring. They were in a freaking jungle for crying out loud, probably miles away from their home, well her home that is.

"Did you hear me?" Kagome asked, one of her hands setting itself upon her waist. "Rii was the one! He poked my forehead and we ended up here!"

"And what would you propose to do about it?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, his gaze averting elsewhere. Kagome shut her mouth, stumped at the statement. What could she do? Obviously, there was no point in just sitting where she was when she could be out exploring the jungle, trying to figure out a way home.

Yes, she wouldn't just sit there and let the world pass by her.

"Sesshoumaru," she called, taking a step near him. "We gotta' get out of here. We have to find a way back home. I have no idea where we are, but it's pointless to just sit here and wait for some miraculous god to come save us." He stared at her, his eyes slanted. Maybe he didn't agree with her but she didn't really care at the moment. There was no way she'd spend the rest of her time sitting next to a non-talkative "used-to-be" doll.

"Come on!" she hollered and made to grab towards his hair, but his hand shot out and gripped her around the wrist. Kagome's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her. His hand was surprisingly warm. It was the first time that she had felt his skin so...alive. When he was doll, he was always so cold that sometimes she was afraid of touching him in fear that she might freeze. He did look a cold freak at first glance, but his skin was warm.

Suddenly, a sharp sting rendered her out of her thoughts. It was coming from her wrist. She looked at her wrist, a red liquid seeping from between Sesshoumaru's fingers. He was bleeding...or wait...she was bleeding. She looked at Sesshoumaru, not really knowing what to do. He was emotionless, his gaze boring into her own. It made her shiver. She really didn't like to look at him when he had his emotionless mask on, it just made her think of him as something you couldn't interact with. She didn't want to think that way of him, but sometimes he gave her no choice.

"Let go," she said quietly and he did, his slender fingers uncurling from her wrist. His fingers were shining with her blood.

Kagome let out a muffled gasp as she saw her wrist, a deep gash etched into her flesh. It was bleeding profusely, droplets of blood spilling onto the grassy ground. It hurt a lot, it stung terribly but Kagome didn't cry. She was starting to wonder if he liked hurting her. Maybe he was one of those silent types who liked to see people get hurt physically. She'd really be freaked out by him if it was starting to become a habit of his.

Kagome cleared her throat and stood up straight, turning her back to him. She felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable at the moment. He had hurt her...again and she was starting to think that maybe he hated her in someway. Kagome shook her head and trudged her feet through the dense foliage. If that's what he thought of her then so be it, no use in wasting her brain cells on thinking over it.

"You can stay here then, since you despise my presence so much," she said between her teeth, moving further and further away. "I'll find a way back home myself." And with that she walked on forward, her body fizzing away behind the lush expanse of viney trees and mossy ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

He didn't move when she vanished behind the trees, her body disappearing altogether. He really didn't care for her well-being. He was on his own now, free from the chains that bound himself to her, refrencing towards his once former doll-self. It had taken him some time in getting used to the way his limbs moved, since he moved quite differently when he was doll, but nonetheless he adjusted just fine.

His nose crinkled at the smell of her blood, drying upon the flesh of his hand. It smelled metallicy and gross, filtering in through his nostrils. He truly despised the blood of mortals, the smell was poison to his senses.

That just meant he could smell better. His senses were heightened, his nose taking in all the different scents of pine, crisp leaves and mossy trees while his eyesight was more acute than ever. Everything was sharp and clear and fitted his being perfectly.

"As it should be," he said calmly, rubbing the palm of his hand against the ground. When he had first awakened, materialized into being that night so long ago, _she_ had said that he was made in spite of resemblance to another. She said all his senses were much greater than hers but since he was a doll, all those sense were a bit muffled.

Now he could experience them to the fullest, no longer blocked by dollish inconviences. Yes, he still had to get her for that. He would indeed punish her.

"She will die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Why couldn't his attitude change?! Kagome was fuming, her hands flailing out into the air to sweep over some interfering vine or bush. He was always so...non-challant, emotionless that it made you think that coming near him would freeze you in time. Why couldn't he be a bit more...expressive? He would at least be able to get by in the world more efficiently, since he was no longer in doll form any longer. She still wondered at that. He was no longer a doll anymore, the thought still didn't sit well with her and the fact of it was that...she couldn't treat him as a doll any longer.

He probably had real, flowing blood in his veins now, he was at least five to six inches taller than her and he was beautifully intimidating. She had never been close to a real life person that breathtaking and now that Sesshoumaru wasn't a doll any longer...it just made her realize how real he really was. When he was a doll, she didn't have to feel intimidated by him, since he was so small compared to her, but now...it was entirely different.

Kagome sighed and reached out her hand to land against the scratchy bark of a nearby tree, laden with spiraling vines and overgrown moss. She leaned her forehead against it, tapping her fingers along the bark of the tree.

She was getting no where. She was encased in nothing but trees and moss, vines spindling out from above, threatening to curl around her neck and choke her to death. She hadn't spotted any sign of life, any sign of civilization and she was starting to worry that she may never be able to find it.

Her thoughts strayed towards Sesshoumaru, a picture of his lithe body still sitting on the grass, his silver hair pooling in around him. She didn't know why she had blushed when he was so thoroughly infuriating her, even when he wasn't even there! Maybe she growing crazy?

"Gahhh!!" she pouted, banging her head against the tree. "I hate you!" She whirled around but gasped as she hit something.

A little disoriented, she rubbed her forehead and looked up. Her eyes widened, quivering under the intense gaze of gold.

Sesshoumaru stood there, his silver hair trickling down his back and his eyes solid and golden, void and hollow. It was her first time seeing him this tall, so sure she was at a little loss for words. She fought to keep the red away that was slowly creeping its way towards her cheeks. She looked away, her hand rubbing against her wrist. She couldn't wrap it or anything so she had just let it bleed until it could bleed no more. Now it was nothing but a slightly moist crust. Disgusting.

"Why are you here?" she asked dejectedly, trying to keep her eyes from slipping to his face. She was amazed by how tall he was, his slender form towering over her. He looked really good in his yukata.

"Whatever," she said aloud, more to herself and made to move. "If you wanna' follow, I don't care just don't drag me down." And with that she huffed away, stocking off towards god knows where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

'Refrain from the omg, refrain from the omg.'

"OMG!," Kagome wailed, plopping her exhausted body onto a nearby rock. Everything was just too tiring for her. They had been traveling through the jungle for at least two hours now and they hadn't gotten anywhere. She was filthy, covered in leaves and tendrils of vines. Plus, she was sweating. It wasn't all that hot, but being encased in nothing but trees and grass... your bound to sweat.

She looked up from her seated position to find Sesshoumaru still standing, his body intact. She had to wonder at his strength and traveling capability. She used to outmatch him when it came to walking but now it was completely the other way around. His breathing was steady and calm, traces of sweat yet to be found. It was as if nothing could tarnish him.

"No wonder you're a doll," she said absentmindedly. Kagome leaned back against the rock, her palms scratching over its jagged surface. She took a moment to calm herself, letting the faint gust of wind cool her moist skin. If she were to travel any further then the least she could do was rest her worn body. She didn't know about Sesshoumaru, but judging by his current state, she doubted he needed any rest.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled, letting her chest rise and fall. Everything was starting to turn complicated in her life, too difficult for her to handle. First she was placed as an owner to some freaky doll that could move and talk of its own accord, second she was outrageously confused by Rii's outlandish and spiraling character, and now...she was in a damn jungle with no way out of it.

'What's next?' she thought.

A large boom and the sweeping of trees crashed through the forest, startling Kagome so severely that she fell off her rock and landed on the ground.

"Spoke to soon," she muttered.

"Ghastly wolf!!" A voice echoed throughout the forest, it's rage threatening to split the ground. Everything was so loud and thunderous that Kagome thought her ear drums would shatter. She quickly found Sesshoumaru, making sure if he was okay or not. It was as if nothing had happened. He was merely standing there, his eyes searching the tops of the trees.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed, as something cut through the tree tops, exposing the sky outside. A brown streak of air cut through the ground, sending off hordes of twigs and leaves hurling into the air. Kagome's hair fluttered against the new wind, twigs entangling in her hair.

Whatever the thing was, it was sure powerful.

"I command you to halt!" the voice cried again and then Kagome saw her. Her eyes quivered as she saw the form of a woman up above, floating on a...feather.

'Does my life get any weirder?!' she screamed to herself. The woman riding the feather floated near to the ground, a black fan waving in her hand. Kagome could see now that the woman had black hair tied up into a scraggly bun, white and dark-red yukata sleeves swishing in the breeze. Her eyes were a bright red, piercing through the air as if she were searching for something intently.

"Come out you savage beast!" the woman cried, twirling her fan in the air. Just then, the brown streak swooshed through the air, speeding right past the woman on the feather. At first the woman was surprised but she quickly spun her fan and opened it, aiming towards the streaks direction.

"Dance of Blades!" she cried with ferocity, a gush of scissor like wind protruding form her fan. The sharp wind pierced through the air, crashing its way towards the unidentified being.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing bitch!"

'So that fast thing is a man or something,' Kagome thought. Kagome stiffened as she saw the white clouds of the wind coming towards her, leaving behind a disastrous path of broken trees and gashed vines.

"Ahh!" she screamed and ran like the devil, yanking on Sesshoumaru's yukata sleeve and dragging him after her. She had to get somewhere safe or else they were done for. Kagome spotted a clearing ahead, safe enough to keep them out of danger yet close enough to watch the battle ensue from up above.

The woman on the feather was furious, fire dancing in her blood red eyes. She snapped her fan shut, her eyes scanning the area once more.

Just then, a tornado appeared out of nowhere, grassy foliage and dust encircling around it. The tornado was so strong that Kagome could feel its intensity scrape against her face, sending strands of black hair sticking to her face. She coughed when a strand of silver hair went into her mouth.

She watched as the tornado died down and her eyes widened with mock fascination as she stared at the man now standing pridefully on the ground. The winds died down, tiny gusts swirling at his fur wrapped legs. He was tall, broad and muscular, his long black pony tail fluttering madly in the wind.

"Kagura, you witch, come down and fight," the man yelled from the ground, his crystal blue eyes penetrating and disastrous. Kagome saw that he had fangs, their sparkling finish glinting at her.

He was furious as well, his jaw aligned and set, his brow furrowed and twisted.

'H-he has a tail...and...a skirt,' Kagome thought. She felt like fainting. It was too much for her. She was stuck in the middle of a battle between two furious strangers that wanted to practically kill each other and to top it all off, one of the opponents was a cross-dresser. What other strange things did life want to hurl at her?

Everything went still. The wind vanished, the leaves dieing down from their twisting and twirling amid the air. The light from the sky was shining above, cascading the sun's faithful rays down onto the two figures waiting in silence below. Kagome was amazed at how refined they looked, the sunlight making both their figures glow with victorious radiance.

She looked at Sesshoumaru, his head cocked and his eyes silently watching the two figures before them. It would look as if he were studying them, but she couldn't deduce that accurately by merely looking at him, it was no easy task trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru was thinking.

Kagura, since that is what the man had called her, slanted her red eyes. She swished her fan open, fanning her face while she glared daggers down at the black haired man. The man shifted his legs, sending them into a battle-ready stance. Kagome saw his fists clench.

"Kagura, I will kill you today on behalf of my fallen comrades!" the man shouted, his fangs gnashing at Kagura. "If it wasn't for your trickery they'd be alive."

Kagura lifted the fan from her face, setting it down upon her lap.

"Oh please," she said mockingly, her voice strong and unamused. "They were weak in battle, you're better off without them." With that simple statement the man kicked off the ground, his fists clenched tightly. He was so fast that Kagome's eyes couldn't keep up with him. He was heading straight towards Kagura.

Kagura merely smirked and raised her fan, snapping it shut.

"Dance of Blades!" she yelled, cutting her fan through the air. The man flipped backwards, his amazing footwork dancing through the air. He landed mutely on the branch of a nearby tree and waited for Kagura to notice.

"So fast, Koga," she drawled, swishing her fan back open. "Your skills would do very nicely under my Liege." Koga huffed and dragged his claws along the tree bark.

"Shut up and keep your foolish thoughts to yourself!" he yelled across to her and jumped off of the tree branch, heading straight towards her. He swished in the wind, cutting across the air like a deadly knife. Kagura reacted instinctively and raised her fan again.

"Dance of Blades!" she screamed, directing it at Koga. He moved swiftly, avoiding the attack, his body still aimed towards her. He twisted and flipped through the air, landing on an occasional tree here and there for support. His feet kicked off of a large oak tree, sending him at Kagura again.

"Dance of Blades!" she yelled again, sweeping her hand in feverish movements. Trees exploded, sending vines, leaves and dirt everywhere. Kagome hacked on a particle of dirt that had escaped into her mouth. Koga and Kagura were nearly destroying everything on sight!

Koga dashed off a tree once more, slashing through Kagura's feather. She shifted in her seat a bit but didn't fall off. Instead, she sped away out of danger. She halted a good distance across from Koga, her breath heavy and hear disheveled.

"You are going to pay with your life, wolf!" she hollered and twirled her hand in the air, her fan spread wide open. "Bye-bye now. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" A huge gust of wind exploded from within the fan, disengaging and flying straight towards Koga. He was so caught up on directing himself towards her for another slice that he didn't have enough reaction time to speed out of the way. Kagome watched as Koga was engulfed by the shredding winds, gust of white air swirling about him.

She watched as his body was thrashed violently in the air, his head tilted back and his eyes wide and open. The winds cut into his body, blood spurting out of gashes marked everywhere on his flesh. The ground beneath him was twirling madly, vines and leaves dancing wildly against the wind. Kagome watched in horror, too afraid to move. He was dying right in front of her eyes, his body practically being hacked to bits. She had to do something, but she didn't know what. What was she supposed to do?!

She turned to Sesshoumaru, to find out what reaction he was getting out of the violent battle. As figured, he was merely staring, as if the sight of someone being hacked by a knife-like wind was an everyday thing. Kagome refrained herself from sticking her tongue out at him and resumed her gaze towards the battle.

The winds that encircled him were dying down, almost disappearing altogether. His body was lowered to the ground, finally thrown brutally onto the floor like a rag-doll as the winds left.

He was bloody and bruised, red liquid oozing out of deep gashes left by Kagura's vicious onslaught. His black pony tail was splayed out onto the ground like a dark spider-web, arms and legs thrown at odd angles. Kagome couldn't believe that she had seen him just a little while ago, live and proud, ready to defeat his opponent. Now here he was, his battered body limp and unmoving. It almost made her want to cry, but she stopped herself from doing so. The time and place was hardly suitable for such things.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered to him, her eyes set upon Kagura as her feather slowly lowered to the ground. She watched Kagura retract the feather with a swoop of her hand, the large thing shrinking down into an ordinary sized feather. She took the tiny thing between her middle and index finger and stuck it into her disheveled bun.

"Insolent fool," she mocked at him, sending out a toe to prod at his lifeless body. Kagome watched, anger starting to fuel her. She turned towards Sesshoumaru once more, his eyes cool and calculative.

"Your head is more of a prize than your body," she heard Kagura say. Kagome began to panic, her hand moving towards Sesshoumaru's yukata sleeve to tug at it.

"Sesshoumaru," she continued, her voice pleading. "We gotta' do something, she's gonna' cut his head off!" She felt rushed, as if she just wanted to dash over towards the battered Koga and stop Kagura from whatever she was about to do. She couldn't just sit there and watch as his already lifeless body was hacked away even more by removal of his head. She was too good natured, she'd never be able to forgive herself if something like that might happen when she could have done something to stop it. She already felt the failure sinking in by Koga's lifeless state.

After a few perilous seconds ticked by, Kagome decided. She couldn't just sit there, she had to something, anything. She would at least die proud.

She stood up and made to move but a firm hand wrapped itself around her gashed wrist. She winced but didn't let the pain bother her. She turned her head, staring at Sesshoumaru. His slender fingers were wrapped around her wrist, halting her of further movement.

"Let go," she said calmly, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. He didn't reply but merely held onto her wrist even tighter.

"He is not dead," he said calmly, eyes still staring out to the battle field. Kagome was baffled at that. How would he know if Koga was dead or not?

"Dead or not, I'm not gonna' let Kagura decapitate him," she responded, tugging at her wrist in means of release.

"He is of no concern to us," he merely said, his voice low and soft. Kagome halted, surprised at his statement. What did he mean by that? Did he truly not care for the life of another? Kagome wondered what he would do if he found her lying on the floor, blood oozing from a bullet wound shot through her stomach. Would he just leave her there to die? Kagome huffed and tugged harder.

"He may be of no concern to you, but he is to me," she said through gritted teeth. "If he is alive, then that just makes me even more determined to try to help him." Kagome tugged harshly at her wrist and freed herself, stepping over a bush and heading out towards the battle-field. She was nervous and jittery, not really knowing what to do. She managed to calm herself.

She was already out in the open, no use in trying to go back unnoticed.

"Stay where you are girl," Kagura said mutely, not even looking up. Kagome obeyed, scared stiff in her tracks. How did Kagura know that she was there when she hadn't even looked up?

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kagura asked shrewdly, her fan waving in her hand. She picked her head up and turned towards Kagome, her eyes shining like ruby-red diamonds. Kagome could just imagine her red lips smirking under her fan.

"I-I'm not gonna' answer that, but I will say this," Kagome stuttered, taking a big gulp. "Don't hurt him anymore."

Kagura's eyes widened then squinted, her fan fanning more agressively in front of her face.

"Fool, he is already dead," Kagura responded, looking down at Koga's lifeless body. "All I need is his head and you won't be seeing me anymore." Kagura made to turn but Kagome stopped her.

"I said don't!" Kagome hollered, her fists clenching. "Don't you even touch him!"

Kagura sighed, impatience clear within her face. She turned around completely, ignoring Kagome's pleads for her to stop and raised her hand, fan in the air awaiting for another strike.

Kagome acted on instinct, sprinting towards Kagura and throwing herself at her. She hit Kagura's stomach with a thud, knocking the wind out of herself.

"Stupid wench!" Kagura yelled, throwing Kagome harshly to the ground. "You have tested my patience." Kagome rubbed her backside, trying to tend to her stomach. It really hurted but she wasn't going to let her pain stand in the way. She couldn't let Kagura chop Koga's head off...but...as she looked up her mind already had a say to that,

'Too late.'

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura screamed, a gush of scissor-like wind hurling towards Kagome.

Kagome screamed, shielding her face from the brutal attack. She was afraid, too scared to move, too afraid to breath even.

'This is it, I'm gonna die.' And that thought alone almost made her gush with tears. The winds grew nearer, the ferocity of the attack instensifying with its advancement. The noise hurt her ears, her hair fluttering everywhere like a pack of jittery butterflies. And all she could do was stare, wide-eyed and frightened out of her wits. How did it feel like to die? The only thing left to her was the count-down.

3

2

1

"AHHH!!!"

**END OF 9TH CHAPPEH:D now i have kagura and koga embedded into the plot...WOAH. i tried my best at the action parts, really i tried so i'm sorry for its horribleness D: thank you for reading this far and please leave a review...OR I'LL RAPE YOU...jk jk...no seriously 0.o**

**and no, they are not in the sengoku jedai...somewhere else...:3**

**next time: jealousy, a new world and...stuff 0.0**


	10. It's BiPolar

**Yussh!! Super-fast update:3 i had a really nice time typing this one, please read and enjoy!!**

Chappeh 10: It's Bi-Polar

A zip and a zash, silver mercury pooling in mid-air.

Everything went by so fast that Kagome almost lost consciousness...almost. She was more than surprised when she saw a dash of white light come towards her, throwing itself in front of the deadly winds that threatened to hack her to bits.

It didn't stop the attack though, because even though she was being shielded by some unidentified object, it still wasn't enough to parry the attack so a few gusts of razor sharp winds escaped and nicked the flesh on her arms. She was glad that she wore jeans this time.

The winds died down, leaves and twigs traveling after its wake. All Kagome could do was watch as a slender white figure stood in the center of the battle field, staring intently over at Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, too lost in the moment to think up of anything else to say. What was he doing there? Did he try saving her or something? Kagome really doubted that, but it didn't explain why he was out here, taking the full gusto of Kagura's Dance of Blades.

His back was to her, silvery whisps of hair trailing about him in the breeze. It felt like one of those slow-motion movies, where everything's slow and still, so that hair looked like water even when the person was obviously not in any water whatsoever. He was standing lifelessly; idly as if waiting for something to happen.

Kagome managed to look around him, trying to see the expression on Kagura's face. Kagura had a tiny smirk on her lips, her fan waving out in front of her. Kagome had to wonder at how big her pride was.

Kagura continued to fan herself, the jagged ends of her hair fluttering in the breeze. It was like a staring contest, trying to see who would falter first.

"And who might you be?" Kagura asked wryly, hiding herself behind her fan. Of course, Sesshoumaru didn't reply...as usual. If he couldn't carry on a decent conversation with Kagome, then it was practically impossible for him to communicate with strangers.

Kagome averted her eyes from Kagura and Sesshoumaru and looked upon the battered body of Koga. He was still lying there, as lifeless as ever. Kagome gulped and went on her hands and knees, crawling the few feet needed to reach the black haired man.

The twigs prodded at her palms, moist leaves sliding against her skin. She really didn't care if her jeans got dirty; she was dirty enough as it was. Kagome continued on, getting closer and closer towards her prize. When she finally got there, she looked down at him, her fingers coming to play at the loost strands of his hair that was splayed everywhere on the ground. It was sad to think that he was dead, cut down in the prime of his life. He was so young, she could tell, at least two or three years older than her. The least she could do was save his body from any further onslaught.

She was distracted from her musings when she heard Kagura in the background, her mischievious voice traveling in the air.

"You must be pretty strong to parry my attack like that," Kagura lolled on. Kagome could see that she was starting to walk, taking small steps towards Sesshoumaru's white figure. He didn't falter, merely remaining where he was. His golden orbs were cold and calculative, as if he were coming up with some sort of plan.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't let you live," Kagura finalized, spreading her fan between her fingers. She twirled her fan in the air, snapping and shutting it as she made little dances with her hands. Her movements were graceful, as if slicing through the air itself. Then she snapped her fan shut and swished it in the air, directing it towards Sesshoumaru.

"Dance of the Dragon!" she shouted and a gust of wind burst forth from her fan, twirling and raging in all its ferocity. The attack was huge, much stronger than the one she had used on Koga and it was coming straight towards him.

All Kagome could do was watch. Watch how the trees were leaning and cracking against each other, watch as the leaves were twirling madly in the air, watch as his silver hair danced behind him like an array of faerie sprites. She wanted to call to him, to tell him to move instead of just standing there because he wasn't moving! She was starting to panic as the winds drew nearer, threatening to chop him up.

"Move!" Kagome hollored, accidentally punching Koga on the back. He wasn't even trying to listen to her, he was just standing there! The tension started to build and Kagome was truly afraid that Sesshoumaru would die.

"MOVE!" she screamed and with that said, Sesshoumaru bolted up right, front flipping down over the tornado-like winds and slicing through the air, landing behind Kagura. The winds faded, the raging air steadying down into a serene calm. Everything went quiet. The trees were finished with their wailing, the leaves were done with their dancing and Kagome stared with wide eyes at Kagura.

"Ugh," Kagura grunted, her fan dropping to the ground. Her shoulder blade had been cut severly, a large gash leaking dark red blood. There was something green mixed with her blood as well, bubbling and steaming across her flesh as it spread across her shoulder. The blood was overwhelming, bleeding through her yukata and dripping onto the ground. Kagome was transfixed for a bit, watching the way the red liquid oozed down her arm, swirling with green goo, all the while sizzling and steaming. It was as if something were eating away at her flesh.

"Bastard," she gritted through her teeth and quickly retracted a feather from her hair, throwing it into the air where it grew in size. Kagura hopped onto the floating feather, her other hand gripping her shoulder. It wasn't as if she was going to stop the blood flow like that, it was seeping through her fingers.

With that, Kagura urged for her feather to move and she zipped away, jutting out through the large opening in the tree-tops, a steady trail of blood following after her.

Kagome sat there, trying to let everything sink in. Sesshoumaru had done that, he had attacked Kagura and he had done it very successfully too. She shivered, the extent of Sesshoumaru's danger level finally sinking in. He was dangerous, powerful and deadly. If he could do that to Kagura with just a sweep of his body then of course he was able to do other things as well. She had forgotten that he was no longer the size of a doll.

Kagome looked across the ground at Sesshoumaru, his lithe body still and unmoving. She watched as red seeped through his right yukata sleeve, blood dripping off of his claws to pool on the ground. The red shined against the sun-light, almost blinding her, but she shielded her eyes from any further sight of blood. It was too much for her to take. He looked intimidating, cold and fierce, even if his face was naught of expression.

"Mmm."

Kagome whipped her head back at Koga, his left ear twitching. She was a little scared, since he was supposed to be dead, but if he was still alive...

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his back.

She found herself hurdled towards the ground, her back smacking into the earth as a body straddled her waist. She looked up, squinting her eyes due to the vibrant sun leaking in around the figure.

Koga was up and alive, sitting atop her. His black pony tailed trailed over his shoulder, dangling in her face as his eyes were crisp and alert, feral even.

"Who are you?" he demanded crudely, his hands hitting the earth on either side of her. She felt the ground tremor and something swish, ruffling many leaves in the process.

Koga looked to the side of him and jumped.

"Fuck!" he yelped, his eyes wide and venemous. Sesshoumaru was standing very closely to them, his body towering over both Kagome and Koga. His eyes were slitted and narrow, seeming to glare down at the both of them.

'How'd he get here so fast?' Kagome thought to herself, then focused her attention back on Koga.

"Umm, please Koga," she started, trying to make her voice as nice sounding as possible. "We're not here to harm you, we're just here to help." She heard Sesshoumaru grunt in the back ground and turned to him, giving him a watchful eye.

"Well, I'm here to help," she corrected herself, looking back at Koga. He was still atop her, his body adding pressure onto her own. The position was embarassing to say in the least, but she could care less. She had to be on good terms with the "wolf" person who was currently straddling her waist, she couldn't afford to get on his bad side.

Koga seemed to relax at that, settling his weight upon her as he leaned back. His head was moving everywhere, his blue eyes scanning the vast expanse of foliage.

"Where's the bitch?" he asked suddenly, his gaze meeting Kagome's. She fought hard to blush but still managed to answer his question.

"She left," she simply said. Koga leaned into her, as if satisfied by the answer. His expression softened, a smirk playing onto his lips.

"W-what're you doing?" Kagome stuttered, trying to sink herself into the ground. He was leaning into her very fast now, his face inches from her own.

"Just marking my territory," he said curtly.

"What?!" Kagome screamed. Suddenly Koga halted, his fangs mere inches away from the skin on her neck. He was so close that his breath sent shivers down her spine.

Creepy.

Koga looked back, something obviously irking him. Sesshoumaru had a hand clasped around his tail, tugging on it harshly. Koga trailed his eyes from his tail to Sesshoumaru, giving him a wry glare.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked calmly. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, his hand still gripping Koga's tail. Sesshoumaru's eyes were murderous and pointed, making the atmposphere swivel in black spirals.

"Okay!" Kagome shouted, shoving Koga off of her. He went spiraling to the floor, landing on his backside. Kagome stood up, dusting the dirt off her jeans. After done with that, she stared at Sesshoumaru and then at Koga. She gave a silent nod of gratitude to Sesshoumaru, which was only returned by him turning away from her. So much for a simple thank you.

Koga stared up at her, his blue eyes wide and curious. Kagome arched an eyebrow, wondering just how hurt he really was.

"Aren't you supposed to be in total agony?" Kagome asked stiffly, shuffling herself away from the wolf.

"Oh yeah," he said matter-of-factly, looking down at his body. "They don't hurt much." He lifted himself from the jungle floor, the fur of his skirt, leggings and tail scrapping a few twigs and leaves. He shook them off of himself and crossed his arms.

"By the smell of 'ya, I take it you're a human," he stated more than asked, his eyes searching her body. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. And what was with that first statement?

"What're you, some kind of dog?" Kagome asked wryly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wolf," Koga corrected, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh, she forgot. He lifted his head up, nose in the air. He began sniffing the air, as if he were a hound-dog trying to catch the scent of a lone rabbit.

"Carnival's gonna' start pretty soon," he exclaimed and bolted up, landing directly in front of Kagome. She edged back, cowering under his form. He was too close, invading into her personal space like that and she didn't quite like it.

He stared at her for a few moments, his head cocking from side to side. As if a light-bulb suddenly flickered to life, his blue eyes lit up, a soft smile etching onto his lips.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked softly, still staring her down. Kagome didn't know if she should respond or not. She couldn't see the harm in simply telling him her name and...it would be kind of rude to deny such a simple request.

"Kagome..." she answered hesitantly, her eybrow cocking in suspicion.

"Ahh, beautiful name," he said aloud. "Alright Kagome, because of your efforts in trying to help me, I've decided in giving you the wonderful honor of being my mate."

Everything went dead silent. The trees were whistling their hollow songs, the leaves chuffling against each other. If there was a chunk of hard-soled floor, then Kagome thought she would be able to hear half a pin drop. Was he crazy or someting? How could he just come out and say something so...life changing? It was ludacrous. First of all, she wasn't really in to the whole "dating" thing at the moment and she definately didn't want to be anyone's "mate" anytime soon.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but she didn't get to say anything. Koga leapt into the air, jutting through the opening amongst the tree-tops and swooshed away. All she could see was his thick black pony-tail trailing behind like a streak of black ink.

She stood there and stood there...and stood there, trying to get her brain to function properly.

'Okayyy...' she thought to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly realizing that Sesshoumaru was still there, she whipped around and faced him.

"Hey--" she started but was cut off. Sesshoumaru sharply turned around, his snow-white hair billowing after him. Kagome raised an eyebrow, confused at his sudden departure. Where in the world was he going?

"Hey, wait up!" she called after him, following after his footsteps. She slowed her pace a good distance to seperate herself from him, not wanting to get too close. She didn't know what was bugging him so much to just give her the cold shoulder like that, but she wouldn't waste her time in trying to find out.

"Whatever floats your boat," she muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

For a good 40 minutes they had been traveling, Kagome lolling behind while Sesshoumaru's acute steps gently glided over the leafy ground. As they walked, she began to notice that the tree's were getting less and less dense than they were back in the "battle-field". There was much more room to walk in without tripping over some protruding root.

Her eyes traveled over the many arrays of flowers, hanging from jungle vines and sticking out of grassy bushes. The scenery was truly peaceful, magical even, as if it were picked right out from some fantasy tale. The peaceful atmosphere was trying it's best to get through to her...although...she was having quite a difficult time to relax.

The 40 minutes that they had been traveling, neither of them had spoken a word. It was rather odd to her because she sensed something strange coming from Sesshoumaru, as if a dark cloud were hovering over him. Was he in a bad mood perhaps? Do doll's get mood swings? Did the same rules even apply since he was no longer...petite?

Kagome broke from her thoughts when a pleasant scent wafted through her nostrils. She smiled, not totally recognizing the foreign scent but guessing that it was some sort of sweet snack.

"Mmm, you smell that?" she spoke up, breaking the thin silence. With each step she took, the delectable scent grew stronger, pleasing her and stimulating her taste buds. As if on cue, her stomach growled, nagging at her to feed it.

'Haven't eaten anything for a while now,' she thought to herself while rubbing her tummy. Sesshoumaru hadn't even given a hint that he had acknowledged her, his white form still lingering over the ground. They hadn't been traveling in any direction in particular, she had just tagged along, relying on him to lead the way.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked curiously, moving her feet to catch up to him. She sighed as she realized that once again, he wasn't going to answer.

'Why do I try anymore?' she asked herself wearily. Kagome fastened her pace, now landing in step with the silver-haired male. She took a glimpse at him, eyeing him from her position.

'Why's he in a pissy mood?' she wondered. His eyes were narrow, his mouth quirked in a minuit snarl. He looked sick, maybe even worse than sick. He looked...disgusted. Suddenly he halted, the leaves around his feet swirling into the air. His hair trailed about him, settling down after a few moments. Kagome stopped with him as well, searching around the jungle for any signs of danger. Did he sense something that she hadn't?

"Wha..?"

"Death," Sesshoumaru whispered softly, his eyes still narrow and pointed. Kagome straightened herself, her mind working in over moad.

"Death?" she repeated. "Did someone die or something, do you see anything?" Kagome placed her hand to her forehead, acting like a life-guard searching the grassy waters. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, if you counted trees as abnormal. She brought her hand down, trying to decipher his words. What did he mean?

"Woah, didn't notice that before," Kagome suddenly exclaimed, her eyes big and wide. She hadn't noticed that they had halted in front of a rather large curtain of vines, leaves tucked in the large wall of green. It looked like a massive door, a door that you could easily penetrate with a slip of your hand. There was obviously something behind the curtain of vines, since it was spread out like a great wall blocking off any further entrance.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, are you some kind of dog or something, 'cause---AHH!"

A hand suddenly shot out from the wall of vines, wrapping its fingers around her wrist. The hand tugged at her harshly, sending her spiraling towards the wall. Something had caught hold of her and was trying to yank her through the vines!

"Ugh, ah...don't just stand there, do something!" Kagome yelped, yanking and tugging with all her might in means to loosen the tight grip on her wrist. Nothing was working, it was as if the pale fingers were pasted right onto her skin! The wall was growing nearer now, looking as if she were to crash right into it.

Then it englufed her, jagged vines and prickly spindles rubbing against her skin. It didn't feel all that bad actually, just weird and foreign. It was as if she were encased in a box filled with eels, minus the wet and slimy coating.

She gasped when she felt fingers entwine with her own, and it wasn't the hand that was currently wrapped around her wrist. They were soft and smooth, flesh rubbing against her palm. She tried to look back, only managing to get a glimpse of something sharp and shiny. Whoever it was, they were trying to save her from being further pulled in. Fat chance of that, since she could already see a black hole off in the distance, foreboding and leering.

The hole grew larger, threatening to engulf her and the two unidentified strangers. She grimaced when darkness surrounded her, the air turning chilly and cool when it came in contact to her enflamed skin. It felt wonderful really, as if the night itself had poked out from above, sending down its cold and frosty air. Much better than being out in that jungle, all sweaty and hot.

Kagome opened her eyes and was utterly bewildered. It was night time! And the weirdest part of it all, they were in some sort of ancient city!

The hand that encircled her wrist suddenly let go, causing her to plummet towards the cobble-stoned ground. The pain only intensified as she felt another weight fall on top of her.

"Gah!" she yelped, the mass of whoever or whatever was on top of her, jerking her in the stomach. She found herself staring into two golden eyes, narrow and pointed as if in a glare.

'Funny, they seem so..familiar,' Kagome thought to herself, slightly delusional from her previous throttling.

A few good moments passed by, Kagome on the ground while a body was rested between her legs, staring down at her.

"OMG!" she screamed and suddenly realized who the body belonged to. "Sesshoumaru!" He was glaring down at her, whisps of silver hair billowing over his shoulder to tickle at her face. Just imagine if her mother were there; she'd set her worry-free eyes upon a tall, white-haired man with his body between her daughters legs. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"Now, now my dear young people, this is no place to make your lust-filled advances!"

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru off of her, startled at the new voice. Sesshoumaru landed next to her, sitting on the cobble-stoned ground. She quickly looked away once she saw his emotionless, i'm-ticked-but-I'm-not-showing-it mask. Instead, her eyes landed on an entirely new body.

A young boy, around the age of ten stood before her, silver eyes shining magnificently. She trailed her eyes down the jagged ends of his golden hair which framed his face in many different directions, short in the back and slighlty longer in the front. Kagome fought the squeel that was dying to release itself. He looked so cute!

"You can save that for later when the Carnival starts!" his high-pitched voice chirped. His eyes were slanted in a mishcivious manner, glinting ferile and anew. He began twirling around, his arms jutted out as if he were an airplane. He was wearing a sleevless blue button-up shirt, donned with a pair of very racey white tight leather shorts. Kagome oggled at them. They were so freaking short, if she didn't know any better she would have mistaken him for some sort of petite man-whore!

'Why?' she silently cursed herself. 'What have I done to deserve this?! I'm constantly being blessed with weirdo after weirdo!!' She shook her head, trying to steady herself. Why her?

The boy chirped and danced, his voice merry and his countenance joyous and spriteful.

"We shall make the merry-making tonight!" he jostled, landing in front of Kagome. He leaned forward, placing his pale hands on his bare knees. He smiled. "Super, happy-fun! We will make memories!!" With that, the little boy continued to prance and sing, whirling his hands in the air. Then suddenly he halted in his tracks, cocking his head to stare down at Kagome again.

"Hurry up fool," he shot and stalked away. Kagome stared after him, wide mouthed. She had never before in her life encountered someone that changed moods so easily. One minute he was dancing like a horny rabbit and the next...he was off with his badmouthing!!

She wondered where he was heading. She continued to stare after him, his tiny body walking down a dark alley-way illuminated with vibrant street lights. She watched as he attacked his next victim, placing his hands on an old-womans shoulders while bouncing himself everywhere. She turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru, who she had found had already stood up. He was just standing there, golden eyes shining in the darkness.

Kagome cleared her throat and stood as well, dusting off the imaginary dirt that had stuck to her jeans. She looked about herself, taking in her surroundings. It did look like there was going to be something going on. Perhaps that was what Koga and the little boy had mentioned earlier, about the Carnival.

"A Carnival, eh?" she whispered to herself. She turned to Sesshoumaru, trying to put her past behind. She didn't want to even mention that little position they were in earlier, too embarrasing for her tastes.

"I guess we have a Carnival to go to," she piped, putting on a smile. If she wanted him to cooperate with her peacefully, then she'd just have to suck in her pride and put on her best cheery smile...no matter how much she just wanted to stick her tongue out at him and walk off.

Kagome began to walk but suddenly halted, looking back at the wall of vines behind her. For some unknown reason, it had led them to an enchanted dark city of some sort. She could already tell that her current situation probably had to do with Sesshoumaru's being here, since he had something to do with magic as well. She supposed the ancient city was magic too. Her thoughts brought her to her shrewd kidnapping. She already guessed that it was the little boy that had pulled her through, since his pale hands had matched the ones that had encirlced her wrist...but the other hand still bothered her. There was no doubt that it was Sesshoumaru, since he was the only one there..but the question was...why? Why had he done it, there wouldn't be any reason to save her. He benefited nothing from it, so then...why?

"Hmm," she murmured to herself. She suddnely picked her head up and looked across the cobble-stoned streets. There was no use in just standing there, she had to find the little boy again since he was the only one she had interacted with. She really didn't feel like going around asking random questions to strangers from some other world.

"Hey," she spoke up, not looking back. "Thanks for trying to help me out back there. And don't give me any glares! I'm just thanking you." She let a smile take form on her lips, her body moving forwards. They were in some weird and strange world, a world that could stay in the shadows of night even if the sun was shining just a few feet away. The least they could do was gather some useful information on how to blend in with the crowd. All she knew was that she was going to find her way back home and try to fix all the things that were burdening her.

She shot a glimpse at Sesshoumaru, who was silently staring at her. She quickly looked away. Was he a burden? Did she consider him a burden?

"Let's go," she whispered and trailed off. It was surprising that he gave in so easily, for he was hot on her trail. She smiled at that. Maybe he was starting to get used to her, even though his outer shell was pretty hard to crack. She barely even knew enough about him to call him her "friend", that and the point that he hardly ever talked to her except for those moments where he just whispered random words that she had to piece together.

"Carnival," he voiced, his tone low and smooth.

"Yeah, happy-fun time," she responded.

And the two figures left, white and black against each other into the plunders of the shaded new-world.

Yet, amidst the shadows lay a being in wake, watching with speculant blood red eyes.

"Indeed my Dear, a most marvelous happy-fun time."

**OMG...finished the 10th chappeh!! i can't wait to start typing the next one, its gonna' be awesome:3 and that little boy, ITS NOT SHIPPOU so don't get confused ;3**

**truthfully, i just made him up while typing this chapter..and i rather like him. things are gonna' get hectic, weird and perverted so please don't mind :D please review cuz that's what gets me motivated yo ;3**


	11. It's Naughty

**holy shiznit!! 11th chappeh already?? wtf...lost track D: no, i lied :D sorry i haven't been updating fast...enough. i've been mostly working on my original stories and naughty yaoi pr0n XD go to mah profile for ze link if you wanna' read :3  
**

**well, here's the next one for ya', hope u enjoy :3 please leave a review when ur finished!**

**CHAPPEH 11: IT'S NAUGHTY  
**

Kagome didn't know what to do as soon as she set foot inside the dark streets of the ancient city. She was mesmerized, to say in the least, but no word could describe how she felt.

It was beautiful, enchanting, marvelous...all the things better than that. People filtered in and out through the cobble-stoned streets, their long dresses trailing after them like a cloud of smoke. Some people were dressed oddly, some in outrageously huge robes, some in freakishly pointy elf hats. Colorful streamers painted with glitter hung down every door frame, every balcony, every creature. It was colorful, bright and fluorescent, the street lamps a bright green flame. How they got the flame to turn that color, she hadn't a clue, but who cared?

Kagome's eyes were wide and searching, her ears picking up faint music in the background. With each step, the music grew louder, racey and cynical as she tapped her fingers along with the strange beat. There was an odd instrument playing along, she didn't know what instrument in particular, but it was probably something that she never saw or heard before. It sounded like a flute yet at the same time it also sounded like a guitar. A flutar perhaps?

She glimpsed at Sesshoumaru, who was still by her side walking gracefully. She had to stop and catch her breath as she stared at him. The street lamps and the bright colorful streamers reflected off of his hair, bathing the silver in deep rich shades of vibrant colors. He looked like water, reflecting water...beautiful.

Kagome stared up at the moon, which was shining vigilantly down upon her. It was milky, white and bright, casting its celestial rays down upon the entrancing city.

Indeed, the carnival was coming.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, catching a glimpse at him. "Don't you think this place is freaking awesome?! Now I really can't wait for this carnival thing!" Kagome beamed a happy smile, her eyes averting back towards the colorfullness of the city.

When he didn't answer her, she merely shrugged it off. What was new? Yet, when she turned to look at him, she definitely knew something was up. He had on a petulant snarl, his fangs glimmering in the dark. His golden eyes probed throughout the darkness, a feral glint in each of them.

Kagome wondered at his quirky ways. What was up with him? He had done that back at the veil of vines, what caused him to do it again?

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome called hesitantly." You okay?" Of course he didn't answer her, even when his feral eyes landed upon her own. Kagome shivered. He was scary sometimes.

Kagome lifted her nose in the air, a wonderful scent wafting in. It smelled just like the scent at the veil of vines, rich, deep and intoxicating.

"Kan-chan, you little whore!!"

Kagome immediately halted. There were whores now? She saw a lady with a veil around her head, running out from a worn down cabin with her skirts hitched high. She had a brandy bottle in one hand, flailing it about in the air as a blond headed child ran in front of her. She was chasing him.

"Don't come near my girls...or my boys ever again!!! You hear??" she screamed at him, turning back around. Kagome guessed she must have given up. Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. They widened as she realized who the little boy was.

"It's the bi-polar kid!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing her finger in his direction. The boy stopped, turning around swiftly. He placed his slender hands on his hips, swaying them in an inappropriate fashion. His silver eyes glinted with the moonlight, his blond hair fully illuminated.

"Hi my little lust-filled lovers!" he shouted from across the pathway, waving his little hands in the air. Kagome almost choked on her spit. Did he have to be so...loud?

She lifted a shaky hand and hesitantly waved at him, at the same time sending him a feral glare. Of course, he didn't seem to notice for he came along skipping, halting merely inches away from where she stood. The little blond haired boy had on a huge beaming smile, silver eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Hi-hi!" he squealed, curling a finger around a yellow lock of hair. "Smells delicious, ne?"

Kagome looked around her, wondering if he was truly talking to her. When she saw no one in particular besides Sesshoumaru, she looked down at him and nodded.

"What's the smell coming from anyway...Kan-chan, right?" she asked nervously, prepared and ready if he were to attack her like he had done that old lady a while ago.

"I'm Kagome," she informed him, flashing a tiny smile.

He nodded, a smirk resting on his lips. His eyes suddenly widened, silver flashing in an array of joyous hues. He skipped over to where Sesshoumaru stood, looking up at him as if he were some sort of oddity. Kagome huffed and slouched her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru was above the term "oddity".

"Such lovely hair," Kan-chan cooed, nimble fingers entwining with Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru stiffened, as if uncomfortable with the close proximity of a stranger. He looked down at Kan-chan then quickly scooted away, shuffling himself behind Kagome.

She had to fight to laugh at his jitterish behavior. She looked over towards Kan-chan, who was still standing there, silver eyes wide open. She saw his pale lips pout, his brow furrowing. He turned to her and glared.

"Your fuck-buddy has one hell of an attitude problem, I suggest you fix it," he said pointedly. He crossed his arms.

Kagome's mouth hung agape, her fists clenching. It seemed that his choice of words were going to get even more cruder by each passing moment. She stalked over to him, lips pursed and eyes flaring.

"Watch your mouth kid," she said through gritted teeth, ready to claw at him. How dare he make such accusations! She would never, ever, ever, ever, not in her entire life do those...things to Sesshoumaru. She had to fight the blush that was threatening to crawl up her face for even thinking such ludicrous thoughts. Kagome was whirled from her thoughts when she felt something yank at her hair, causing her to bend over. She stared into silver orbs. They were slanted and clearly annoyed.

"What would you do to me if I didn't?" Kan-chan breathed, tracing a trail down her cheek with his finger. "Would you lock me up in a cage? Whip and molest me until I bleed? Ahh, there's so many things that you could do, just thinking about them is already getting me har-- ."

Kagome was forcefully pulled away, a tight grip on her wrist. She left Kan-chan's lust filled-eyes, left him till she could only see his tiny body as a speck of dust, little hand's waving a "goodbye" in the air. She stumbled over her feet, watching as silver wisps of hair brushed over her legs. She stared at Sesshoumaru, stared at his claws wrapped around her wrist, stared at the way his body moved so fluidly over the earth. She gulped.

He released his grip on her wrist, dropping his hand gently by his side. She watched as his yukata sleeves ruffled against him, only to be smoothed back out once rest came. The darkness engulfed them, save for the few flickering green lights adorned on every doorstep of the cobble-stoned streets. She watched as his hair changed colors, switching back from lustrous silver, to an envious green.

"Too much silver," she said aloud, hoping to break the awkward silence. "First your hair, now Kan-chan's eyes... hurts me sometimes." She smiled to herself, glad that the silence was starting to slowly ebb away.

"Silver?"

Kagome looked over to him, surprised that he was replying to her comment. She hastily nodded.

"Yeah, I mean...who has silver eyes? You already have yellow eyes...and now I see another person with silver eyes. There's always the possibility of contacts, sure enough, but would a little kid be able to use them that young? And don't even-- ."

"He has red eyes."

Kagome's mouth closed, her eyes trailing down the silver strands of his hair that fell down his back like a cascading waterfall.

"Red?" she asked, briskly walking up to him. She shook her head. "Nope, they were silver, I saw them. You must've not been payin' attention then, maybe because it's dark, I wouldn't know--"

"You're words are false," he crisply cut in, a slender hand coming up to twirl in the silver strands of his hair. "The people here all have red eyes, you are the one clearly not paying attention." He stared at her, his yellow orbs even more menacing in the dark. Kagome's heart began to pound more rapidly. There was something she wasn't obviously getting straight. If she remembered carefully, Sesshoumaru had said that Kan-chan's eyes were red...including all the town's people.

She looked around, scanning the crowd of people traveling up and down the cobble-stoned streets. She quirked an eyebrow, obviously irked. Every single eye she had glimpsed at were all differently colored, nothing suspicious with that. Some people had purple or pink, which in itself was truly odd since you could only obtain that color through contacts, but some others' had natural shades such as brown, blue or green. She turned back to Sesshoumaru, staring at him oddly.

Was he possibly lying to her? Kagome shook her head. She could already deduce that he wasn't the type to tell false things, something about him doing that didn't sit well with her. He was too...refined to do something such as lying. Besides, what would he benefit from it?

"The carnival has arrived, make way, make way!!"

Kagome sharply turned her head. A young woman with a red bandanna tied around her head was twirling and dancing along the street, throwing out glitter and red flowers from a woven basket.

Then came the thumping.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A blast of frivolous music smashed into the air, ready to infect anyone who was listening. It was fast, up-tempo and catchy, accompanied with all sorts of musical instruments. One instrument sounded like the flutar. Kagome looked down the street, eyes searching it's dark and murky depths for any sign of carnival life. She saw nothing, only heard the clownish music echo across the bricked walls, vibrating against railings and window panes.

Suddenly, a streak of yellow light shot down the street, flying right past Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Then she saw them.

Men on stilts walked freakishly down the street, stopping to stroke children's faces with their sharp pointed fingers. They're masks were rigid and barbaric, one half decorated with black paint and the other with white. A painted smile was etched across the mask, sharp fangs gnashing together in a twisted smile. The children lined up on either side of the street, laughing and giggling with open eyes, shaking with excitement and splendor.

Kagome took a step back, truly freaked by the site of the stilted men. Her eyes were wide and curious, wondering why the children weren't the least bit frightened. She sure was. She scooted closer to Sesshoumaru, the sleeves of his yukata brushing alongside her arm. She shivered.

Thats when the glitter arrived. Tiny speckles of silver, red and gold rained down from the night sky, the moon smiling after its wake. The city sparkled like a crystal, tiny bits of glitter entangling themselves within Kagome's hair. She sneezed as a particle of glitter traveled up her nose.

The earth shook tremendously as a loud "boom" tore through the air, sending people off balance. Streamers of vibrant colored confetti fell from every direction, raining down like snow. Kagome stuck out her hands, outstretching her fingers so as to catch a few pieces of the delightful strings.

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru, flashing him an excited smile. Everything was so loud and weird, that it felt as if she were in some kind of amusement park. It felt wonderful, surrounded by catchy music, laughing people and vibrant streams of confetti and glitter.

He stared at her, a pink streamer hanging down his face. He didn't quite get what was going on. All he could see were people smiling and prancing about like fools. He didn't get what was to smile about, he didn't see the significance in sending out colored strings and fancy sparkles all over the street. Everything was too loud and over joyous, causing him to stiffen in alarm. He quirked an eyebrow at Kagome, an assortment of colorful strings hanging off her fingers. She had a wide smile on, her eyes sparkling amidst the glitter. What was there to smile about?

Kagome fought the urge to laugh out loud. There was a huge streak of pink confetti dangling off his face, blowing in the chilly wind. She stretched out her hand, fingers gently rubbing against his forehead in means to pluck the thing off.

Just as she was about to flick the string away, her wrist was caught in a tight hold. His claws shimmered in the night, looking twice as menacing as they usually were. It was as if time had stopped, the children, confetti, glitter and stilted men moving in slow motion. Just like a haunted carnival scene in a horror/thriller movie. She stared up at him, the pink string still dangling from her fingers. His grip was getting tighter, as if he were mad at her.

She dropped the pink string, watching it fall gracefully to the ground, only to be swept up by the wind. Her eyes widened as he loosened his grip on her wrist, claws brushing against her bangs. He withdrew, green confetti and red glitter all over his fingers and claws. He looked at his hand oddly, as if scientifically analyzing the party favors. He rubbed his fingers together, the glitter spreading even further. He grimaced and wiped it on Kagome's arm.

"Hey! Did I tell you to do that?!" she yelled at him, wiping off the red glitter.

"Joyous and merry, swivel in flurry! The carnival's here, let's leave in a hurry!!"

Kagome jumped at the loud voice, obviously said through some kind of home made megaphone. At the sound of the voice, all the town's people quickly scurried across the floor, following after the men in stilts and cutting across the streaks of glitter. Children ran and skipped along, flowing robes and dresses dragging on the ground.

Then the streets were empty, dank and dark, save for the green torchlights hanging off the brick walls. Kagome looked up and down the street, watching the last trail of children scurry quickly after the others. At the end, she could that there were many vibrant and colorful lights, all packed into some kind of town square or something like that.

Excitement and anticipation coursed through her veins, like standing in line to ride a fairly large roller coaster.

"Hey," she said, tugging on Sesshoumaru's yukata sleeve. She didn't look at him, too transfixed by what she could see of the carnival.

"The carnival's started, looks like its gonna' be held over there," she pointed in the direction of all the bright lights. Sesshoumaru followed her finger, also staring at them. He blinked once or twice, yellow eyes shimmering in the dark. He didn't say anything.

Kagome sighed to herself and smacked the palm of her hand on her forehead. It wasn't as if he were to be amazed or anything like that.

"Well, I'm goin' on ahead," she said to him, taking off towards the direction of the carnival lights. "You can just stay there and be your...doll-self I guess." She started running down the street, shoes pounding against the stone floor. The carnival music was getting louder and louder with each step, luring her in like a cat to milk.

She left him like that, silver hair blowing against the wind, pale moon-light from above shining down on him as if he were a ghost.

She smiled and continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLET'SRAPESESSHOUMARUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"Would you like some delectable sweets?"

Kagome stared at the woman behind the boutique counter, her hands outstretched and holding a platter of baked goods. Kagome sniffed at them, the wonderful scent of brownies, cookies and miniature pies wafting through her nose. The woman shoved the platter closer.

"Fresh off the rack, soft and chewy," the woman continued, her brown eyes sparkling. As delicious as they looked, Kagome gulped and calmed down her temptations for the baked treats. It wasn't as if anything were free nowadays. EVERYTHING cost something, no matter how little and useless it was.

"How much?" Kagome asked hesitantly, licking her lips.

"This plate right here that I'm holding; everything costs two saps," the woman replied, looking down at the platter of goodies. "The menu items in the back though, vary; depends on what you're gettin'."

'What in the hell are saps?' Kagome asked herself, her eyes spinning. Seriously, what were they? Kagome quickly shook her head and backed away. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

"Bye bye," she said and took off.

Kagome pushed herself through the crowd of people. Some had on sparkling bracelets made out of some metallic material, some had glow paint on their faces and some were just walking around carrying the most outlandish stuffed animals she had ever seen!

Kagome's eyes wondered in astonishment as purple fire shot through the air, men on stilts drinking a sort of flammable liquid and spitting it through the flame. As soon as the fire diminished, yellow sparkles resembling stars sprinkled down, latching onto the hair of excited passerby.

"Like fairy dust," Kagome whispered. The music was starting to get to her, her fingers tapping wildly at her thighs. It was just so...entrancing, like rave music. Hell, everything seemed surreal to her, like a freaky-fun carnival. She was surprised she hadn't seen any rides though. She searched and searched for some tell-tale sign of a fast machine, but nothing caught her eye. Where were they?

She shrugged. Best not to get too absorbed into things, otherwise she'd become obsessed. Kagome perked up her ears, a distant sound getting to her. It sounded like music, besides the carnival one, that seemed to blend in jaggedly amidst the air. It sounded like...rock music. Weird rock music.

Kagome followed the edgy music. She halted in front of a wooden stage, a mass crowd already parked and waiting. There were four guys on stage, two on guitar, one on the drums and one up front. Kagome stared at the young man, his top-hat glistening in the dark. Black paint streaked across his face, encircling around his eyes like smudged eyeliner. He cupped a 20's microphone in his gloved hand, Victorian-ragged robes swishing against the floor.

All she could do was stare at them. Watched as the guitarists strummed against their strings, rippling vibrations echoing over the swooning crowd. The drummer was pounding on his drums ruthlessly, a fast and up-tempo beat just begging for someone to dance to it. The front-man's voice sounded really good; unique in way.

Remembering what Sesshoumaru had said earlier about the red eyes, she focused on them. They were all different colors: brown, gray, blue and green, nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and stalked away.

"Maybe I can find Kan-chan or something," she muttered to herself, swerving herself through the mass of robed people. A small child with a lolly-pop in her hands bumped against her.

She walked through a string of boutiques, odd trinkets and foods adorning their shelves. What they were selling, she had no idea, but as if she cared.

Her legs cramping up, she spotted a black chair sitting to the side of the boutiques. She eyed it hungrily and jogged to it, plopping herself down upon its hard surface.

"Gah, too many people," she mumbled, lolling her head back. It was times like these that she wished she had Sesshoumaru with her.

"KAGOME!"

"Argh!!" she grimaced, pressure sinking into her stomach. She picked her head up, meeting with two silver orbs.

"Kan-chan.." she whispered. He was sitting on her lap, his legs straddling her. He was twirling a lock of blond hair around his fingers, a tiny pink tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"You like it, n'est-ce pas?" he asked, his eyes dancing with eagerness. Kagome took a moment to think on it, finally realizing that he was talking about the carnival, and nodded quickly.

He frowned, his head cocking to the side.

"You do not look very enthralled," he mumbled solemnly, silver eyes immediately slanting in suspicion. He quickly perked up, his eyes alighting with mischief.

"Is it because of your fuck-buddy? Huh? Since he is not with you, I can guess that you probably went your separate ways, ne?"

Kagome gaped at him.

"Do not worry," he said, patting her on the head. "You could always find him later and request a 20 minute rut at the local brothel, just sign him in and your set. You just have to wait until those girls are finished with him, I think they want to do naughty things and--"

"WHAT?!"

Kan-chan stared at her, big eyes blinking.

"What?" he asked, leaning back and giving her an odd look. Kagome swallowed her spit.

"What you said earlier, about the naughty girls," she explained. "Something about Sesshoumaru..." She hoped that what he had said wasn't true.

"Oh," he merely replied, tapping a finger to his chin. "I saw him, your fuck-buddy. He was pressed against a wall with three to four girls circling him. They looked rather hungry, if you get my drift." He smirked and wriggled an eyebrow, leaning in closer.

"Are you hungry?" he asked innocently.

Kagome pushed Kan-chan off, shooting straight up. His small body landed on the ground, his backside smacking against the stoned floor. He stared up at her, eyes pointed and feral.

Kagome didn't pay attention. Instead, she took off, swerving this way and that. If what Kan-chan said were true, then there was no time to lose.

"BITCH!" Kan-chan shouted to her, his voice dying off in the wind.

She didn't even know why she cared. Let them have their way with him. Her eyes softened. He was only a doll though, no doubt that he had never been exposed to "that" type of behavior.

Then she took off, not really knowing which way to turn to, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins quickly deluded the thought. She had to find him fast, before anything...unnecessary happened.

'Doll-sex,' she thought to herself, ready to puke. How dreadful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDOLLSECKSEQUALSLUVXXXXXXXXXJK,JKXXXMAYBEXXXXXXD

Black.

Pure black.

Everything was encased in darkness.

A lone orb of shimmering pink floated in, swiveling into the air and blending in with the darkness.

"She is here."

A figure was stretched out onto the ground, floating on top of the darkness. His hands were folded underneath his head, as if resting. The man yawned.

"Yes, yes, my Dear," the man said in a low and tired voice. Red eyes flashed mischievously. The pink orb fizzled then retained its spherical shape.

"Naraku," the orb said, voice dying off in the distance. "You have done well for once. I would have thought you would have warped my instructions into something only fit to your liking. You always like to...play."

Naraku smiled, fire dancing within his red orbs.

"My Dear, you know me too well," he drawled on. "Yet I have remained true to your words, so no fretting now." He unfolded his arms from underneath his head, splaying them across the floor like a dead body. His black hair fanned out about him, mixing in with the darkness.

"You are not done yet, do not think this is your time to relax."

Naraku smirked, nodding his head.

"Of course I know that," he replied, twirling his index finger through a thick lock of black hair. "Do not think me a fool. I already know what you plan to do next." Naraku stared up at the pink orb, red eyes reflecting magenta. He smiled innocently.

"Since you already know, then go retrieve his remains."

Then the pink orb fizzled, exploding into a tiny dust cloud, magenta sparkles swirling around in the darkness. It died out.

Naraku smiled to himself, running his tongue over his lips.

"Damn dogs."

**end of ze chappeh :3 i had a really fun time describing the...stuff o-o. sorry for the pervertedness of kan-chan...and the fact that he's too young...but i like it o-0 i wouldn't mind if he came up to me and...licked my face or some'fink...other than my face, it'll help if he were a little older though o-o;**

**hee hee, now Kag's gonna' have to save the...Sesshoumaru :D will he comply to the seductive girls encircling him...or will he run away and find Kagome again...no one knows...no one 0-0 (PYAA!!) and the introduction for the next character that will be appearing in the story will...piece itself together...eventually. prolly' not next chappeh...maybe...iono o-0 i still need the koga and the kagura to come back in XD**

**BTW: n'est-ce pas means "right?" in french (cuz i take french, fo'shizzle) :)**

**EXTRA: do you guys want a sango and miroku to be...appearing later? o.o? iono, ur decision...SO REVIEW or else suffer my...perverted wrath of...awesomeness (o-0)t  
**


End file.
